Dark Moon
by moonfeather58
Summary: After being bitten by a werewolf on that fateful Halloween, Harry is abandoned by the Potters. But within Harry flows power and an ancient bloodline, a bloodline that hasn't been seen in two hundred years. For Harry isn't just a werewolf, he is Crimson Blood-ruler of all were-animals. The Crimson Blood has finally awakened and he will destroy anyone who gets in his way.
1. Cursed

**Note: This challenge is from DZ2. **

* * *

**Howling Thunder Challenge**

**Plot: **At a young age, Harry is either turned into or discovers he is a werewolf!

**Rules:**

If Harry discovers he is a wolf, it MUST be either before he meets Remus or AFTER when he sees the change;

If Harry is turned, it is NOT by Remus or Fenrir Greyback, but either can be involved in his life following it

Grey or Dark Harry

Harry's friends MUST be Ministry-biased when they learn he's a wolf, but they can change their minds later

Harry must either become part of a pack or build his own with him as the Alpha

**Guidelines:**

Fenrir or Remus is Harry's biological Father - if he finds out he is one-_in the story_

Good Fenrir-_in the story_

Remus embraces the change-_in the story_

Other Were-creatures are discovered-_in the story_

Alpha Harry-_in the story_

Harry able to control the change-_in the story_

Harry discovers a power over canine/predatory creatures through his wolf-_in the story_

Alpha/Omega relationships

Slash

Crossovers

Harry leaves Hogwarts for sanctuary or to learn more about his inner beast

**Forbidden:**

Harry and Tom as allies

Harry and Dumbledore as allies

Horcrux Harry - the turning or his legacy destroyed it before it could be sealed inside him

**Other than that, do whatever you want with it**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Added Information:**

Harry has a twin brother who IS the Boy who Lived

Good Dursleys

James and Lily ARE alive

Sirius is NOT in Azkaban

Remus joins Fenrir's pack as his Beta

Please note I am taking liberties with the prophecy here, interpreting it my way as you'll see in this chapter.

Harry does NOT go to Hogwarts

Severitus

"word"=Normal Speech

'word'=thoughts

_'word'_=Wolf Speech

**Pairings to be decided**

* * *

**Cursed**

July was coming to a close and Lily Potter was in labor at St. Mungo's, the only wizarding hospital in the United Kingdom. Her husband, James Potter, was standing beside her and holding her hand as Lily lay panting on the bed. Lily had been in labor for eight hours already. "You're doing great Lily Flower," James said as he squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture.

"Damn you James Potter! If you ever do this to me again I will hex your balls off!" Lily shouted at her husband who quailed under her dark gaze.

At 11:45 PM the first of the twins was born. The baby had raven black hair and grayish blue eyes. "What will you call him?" A nurse asked handing the baby to James after it was cleaned up.

"Harry Remus," James said smiling.

The nurse recorded it on the birth certificate. At 11:58 PM the second twin was born. This was also a boy. He was a bit smaller than Harry and he had his mother's red hair and his father's hazel eyes. The second twin was cleaned up and handed to Lily. "He has your hair Lily," James said.

"Daniel James," Lily said smiling at her second son.

"I bet they'll both be great Quidditch players and pranksters," James said. There was a knock on the door and two men came into the room. One had dark brown hair that had a few gray strands in it. He looked worn down and wore shabby robes. His companion had long black hair and black eyes that had a mischievous gleam to them and was the second in command of the little group known as the Marauders.

"Hi James! Lily!" Sirius said bounding into the room. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and closed the door behind them. "The kiddies finally here?"

"Are you blind Padfoot? They're right in front of you and they're adorable by the way," Remus said.

"Thanks Moony," James said. "Where's Wormtail?"

"Said he had to stay late at work and was unable to make it," Sirius said. "But we can tell him later about the kids. What are their names?"

"The one with black hair is Harry Remus Potter and the one with red hair is Daniel James Potter," James said.

"You gave your first born son my name as his middle name?" Remus asked in shock.

"Of course Moony. You're one of my good friends. Lily and I talked it over and we'd like you to be Harry's godfather. Sirius you would be Daniel's godfather."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked uncertainly. "You know how the Ministry feels about people with my condition."

"We don't care and you shouldn't either Remus," Lily said as she took Harry from James and held her sons in her arms. "You're a good friend to us like James said and we don't care about your furry problem."

"Besides Remus you need to keep an eye on Padfoot in case anything happens to us. Knowing him he'd just teach them to be pranksters."

"Hey! I'm not always playing pranks!" Sirius shouted.

"Actually you do need someone watching you Padfoot," Remus said chuckling.

James and Lily smiled at their friends. "Alice should be having or have already had her child," Lily said as she remembered her best friend.

"I'll go check on her," Remus said and left before they could stop him. He couldn't believe that not only did James and Lily chose his name as their oldest son's middle name but that he had also been made godfather of their oldest son. It was too much to deal with at the moment and the werewolf found it hard to believe but James and Lily had always been good friends to him.

Remus went to the information desk and got the room number for the Longbottoms. He made his way to the room and knocked. "Come in," a male voice called. "Ah Remus Lupin is it? Is there a problem?" Frank asked.

"No sir," Remus said. "Lily had twins and wanted to know if Alice was okay."

"Yes she gave birth yesterday. Alice and the baby are doing fine. We have a son who we named Neville Frank Longbottom," Frank said proudly as he picked up his son to show Remus.

Remus smiled. "I'm happy for you. I will let Lily and James know that everything went fine."

"Thank you Remus," Frank said.

Remus nodded and walked back to the where his friends were. "Alice and Frank are fine," Remus said as he entered. "Alice had a healthy baby boy, if a bit chubby."

"Remus," Lily scolded.

"Sorry Lily. The boy is named Neville."

"We'll have to get together sometime James so our children can meet each other," Lily said.

"Sounds like a plan Lily. But not until you're better. Maybe when the babies are a few weeks old."

* * *

Life went on and everything was happy for the Potters. They had a normal life until they were forced to go into hiding when Dumbledore informed the Potters and Longbottoms that he had overhead a prophecy about one of their sons being the one to defeat Voldemort. So both families had gone into hiding. James and Sirius decided to make Peter the secret keeper, thinking that Sirius would be the obvious choice and if anything happened to the Potters then the Death Eaters would go after him. However people say it is the quiet ones you have to watch out for and it proved true on one Halloween night.

* * *

"Rose are you sure you will be okay watching the children while we go out?"

"I'm positive Lily. You and the Longbottoms haven't been out for some time. I'll be fine watching the young ones alone."

"Floo call us if you need anything. We should be back around midnight," Frank said.

"You four go have fun and don't worry your young heads about a thing," Rose said.

* * *

So the two couples went out to dinner that night, not knowing that their lives would be changed in a few short hours. It was around eleven in the evening when Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard since Grindelwald, arrived at Potter Cottage. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, had sold out the Potters to his master. A full moon shone on that Halloween Night. Beside the hooded figure was a werewolf. "Judging by the times Peter gave me, the youngest Potter twin is the one to defeat me. You can have the older one," Voldemort said.

Voldemort whispered the unlocking spell and stepped inside the house. In the living room he came across a woman whom fell at his wand before she could even scream for help. Then the dark lord and the werewolf made their way upstairs. There were three bedrooms in the home. The first bedroom they came across was the master. The second bedroom belonged to Daniel and the third bedroom belonged to Harry. The werewolf looked at Voldemort who was making his way to Daniel's room so he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the third bedroom. He shut the door behind him and made his way over to the crib.

* * *

The werewolf stared into the gray blue eyes that shined eerily in the dark. He could feel the power radiating off the child which intrigued him so he made a decision not to kill the child like he had planned. Instead the werewolf picked the child up and plopped it on the ground, eyes staring out at the full moon that appeared from behind a cloud. He transformed into a werewolf and raised his head. Spotting his prey he lunged at the child and sank his teeth into Harry Potter's shoulder, passing the curse of lycanthropy on.

* * *

Meanwhile Voldemort stared down at the younger of the Potter twins in disgust. "So you're the child destined to defeat me huh? Well sorry but I'm not going to let that happen. Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light sped out of his wand only to hit a golden shield that had suddenly wrapped around Daniel Potter. A bit of the spell got through and cut a lightning bolt scar into the toddler's forehead and rebounded on its caster. Voldemort let out an inhuman screech as his soul was torn from his body and fled the room.

* * *

The werewolf raised his head as he heard the scream and crashed through the window. Landing on his paws he vanished off into the night to avoid being caught by Aurors. A few seconds later the second floor collapsed and the two children fell onto the first floor as rubble fell around them. Harry Potter lay bleeding from the bite the werewolf had given him.

* * *

Frank and Alice had said goodbye to the Potters and had apparated home to discover their house was destroyed. They rushed inside the home and looked around at the debris. The family cat lay in the middle of the living room, having been struck down when it had tried to protect Augusta and Neville. Something stirred down the hallway and a bookcase slid into the wall to reveal a screaming toddler and an elderly woman. "Mother! Neville!" Frank shouted running to his mother and son.

"We're alright Frank."

"What happened?" Alice asked as she took her son from her mother-in-law.

"Death Eaters came to the house. I saw them coming through the window. They broke down the door and began firing spells and curses everywhere. Said they were here to kill us due to your position as an Auror Frank. Flint leapt in front of a killing curse and that gave me enough time to grab Neville and go the safe room. I heard them trying to get inside but the wards held."

"Frank what about the Potters?" Alice asked in fear.

"We should go over there right away. All of us," Frank said and the Longbottom family apparated to Potter's Cottage.

* * *

"James, the children!" Lily shouted as she saw the house lying in ruins. They rushed into the wreckage of their home in a desperate attempt to search for their children. Where the living room had been they had found the babysitter lying dead. "Oh Rose," Lily said sadly as she stared at the lifeless eyes of her friend. James shook his head sadly and continued through the rubble.

"Lily I found Daniel!"

Lily cast a last look at her friend and ran as fast as she could through the rubble to see her youngest son crying and bleeding from a lightning bolt cut on his forehead. "DANIEL!" Lily shouted scooping her youngest son up and hugging him to her. James halted as he found Harry.

"I can't believe it.," James said in a hollow voice.

"James what is it?" Lily asked in fear. "Did you find Harry?"

For there was little Harry in front of him, crying from the pain where the werewolf had bitten him on the shoulder.

"Dada! Mama!" Harry gurgled seeing his dad standing before him.

Lily came into the room and her face twisted into a look of horror as she saw the bite on her oldest son's shoulder.

"Up Dada," Harry said trying to sit up. He let out a whimper of pain as he did so.

"James! Lily!" Sirius shouted as he apparated on the street in front of Potter Cottage. He rushed into the room and stared in horror at the bite wound.

"Sirius get Dumbledore and a team of Aurors here," James snapped at his friend. He spun around with his wand raised as he heard three pops and relaxed when he saw it was the Longbottoms but they looked scared as well.

"No need Sirius," Dumbledore said. Behind him were a series of pops as a team of Aurors arrived on the scene. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We're fine," Frank said to Dumbledore.

"How did you get here so quickly Albus?" Sirius asked.

"Did you forget that it was I who cast the Fidelius Charm on both Potter Cottage and Longbottom Cottage?" Dumbledore asked. "I suspected Voldemort," everyone flinched at the name, "might try something on All Hallows Eve. It is when the veil between the living and the dead is at its weakest." He turned to the Longbottoms. "What happened?"

Augusta described the attack. Dumbledore took a chubby Neville and waved his wand over the toddler. "Neville appears to have a strong magical core and it seems he will have a strong point in Herbology and with plants," Albus said. "I don't sense any dark magic on him so he isn't the child we're searching for. Which means it is one of your children," he said raising his head to look at the heartbroken Potters. The Longbottoms they were glad that Neville wasn't the child of prophecy.

Dumbledore and the Aurors made their way into the rubble of Potter Cottage and stopped dead at the scene before them. "That brat's a werewolf?!" Kingsley shouted in shock.

The realization sank into the hearts of everyone there. The brother of the Boy-Who-Lived was a werewolf. Dumbledore examined both boys with a critical eye, waving his wand over Harry before turning to Daniel. He fought to recoil at the Dark Magic located in the boy's scar and knew without a doubt that Daniel was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Headmaster?" James asked worriedly.

"Just call me Albus my boy." He took Daniel Potter from Lily's arms. "May I present to you the Boy-Who-Lived, Daniel James Potter!"

Everyone cheered and congratulated James and Lily. Lily took her son from Dumbledore and the two parents gave him attention. Meanwhile little Harry began to cry harder as he saw that his parents were not going to pick him up. Everyone moved out of the room except Dumbledore who waved his wand and a cage appeared. Dumbledore then levitated Harry into the cage and the door slammed and locked.

"James and Lily, can I talk to you a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Albus," James said. He handed Daniel to Alice and the Potters followed Dumbledore away from the rest of the group.

"Daniel is going to need training since he is the Boy-Who-Lived in order to defeat Voldemort when he comes back," Dumbledore said.

"You think he will come back?" Lily asked.

"I believe he might try my dear," Dumbledore said gravely. "That is why Daniel must be prepared in order to defeat the Dark Lord when he returns."

"What about the werewolf? I'm not having that thing here where it can infect my son," James said.

"Yes I agree. It's too dangerous to let the wolf stay with you. So it must be…"

"Send it to Petunia. She and her family can deal with it," Lily said.

"So you're willing to get rid of it then?" Dumbledore asked to be sure.

"Yes," James and Lily said after looking at each other.

"Well then go back to the party and I will take care of everything."

"Thank you Albus," James said shaking the man's hand.

"I'm glad you two realize how important Daniel's safety and training are."

"Of course we do!" Lily shouted offended by her old headmaster's remark. "We care deeply for Daniel and won't let anything happen to him."

"I didn't mean anything by it Lily," Dumbledore said. "Good day." He watched the Potters go back and then glanced coldly at little Harry before turning to Kingsley. "Register him with the Werewolf Division at the Ministry Kingsley and then I will take him from there."

"Right," Kingsley said. He wrapped a bandage around the child's shoulder so it wouldn't bleed to death and barked orders to the other Aurors that had come with him. Two Aurors levitated the cage and they walked out onto the street in front of Potter Cottage and disapparated.

* * *

Arriving at the Ministry people stared at the child in the cage with surprise for a few recognized it as one of the Potter twins. But when one of the Aurors mentioned the Potter child had been bitten by a werewolf, the people gave a clear berth to the Aurors as they made their way to Level 4 of the Ministry that housed the Werewolf Registry. The Werewolf Registry was in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and was part of the Beast Division.

Kingsley felt sad for the child's fate. To be bitten that young and to survive was a miracle. He knew that werewolf children suffered at the hands of their parents when they were bitten by werewolves and vampires but he had never thought the Potters would agree to give up one of their sons just because their son was a werewolf. When the lift stopped at level 4, they got off and made their way down the hallway. Kingsley pushed the door open and they walked in, dropping the cage with a thump.

Harry ached from the wound on his shoulder and looked around him. "Mama? Dada?"

"Shut up wolf!" An Auror shouted leveling its wand at Harry.

"That's enough Mayweather!"

Muttering the Asian Auror put his wand away and glared at the werewolf child with disgust and hatred in his eyes.

"Ah Kingsley. Have another one do you?" A woman asked as she came out of a back room.

"It's one of the Potter twins," Kingsley said. "Dumbledore had us bring it here to get registered."

The woman came to stand in front of the cage and peered in at the terrified child. "Oh dear. Do you have any idea who bit the child?"

"No clue," Kingsley said. "Could be Greyback for all we know or one of his pack members. By the time we got to the Potter's the house was destroyed and we found the older twin bitten."

"Are the Potters alright?"

"Yes they're fine. The Longbottoms are fine as well and both boys are safe."

"Quit chatting and let's get this over with," Mayweather said.

The woman, Anna Wiltshire, was one of the few people who felt sorry for the werewolves that were brought in to be registered. "I see you bandaged the child up before coming here Kingsley."

"Just because the child is a werewolf doesn't mean he should bleed to death," Kingsley said.

Anna studied his eyes and drew Kingsley away. "Kingsley have you looked at the boy's eyes?"

"No I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"I need a blood test to be sure but he has the same eyes Fenrir Greyback does. He also looks strangely like him."

Kingsley's eyes widened in shock. He went back to the boy and crouched down, peering into the terrified eyes of the new werewolf and realize Anna was right. Oh Merlin the press would have a field day with this if they knew. Not only was the child a werewolf, it seemed he was the son of Fenrir Greyback, one of the most hated werewolves in the British Magical World. He went back to Anna who was waiting for him. "I see," Kingsley said. He ran a hand over the back of his neck. "What do we do?"

"If I'm allowed access to his blood then I can test his blood to be sure but if my hunch is right then he has to be registered under his father's name. I'd like to know how the hell Lily Potter got pregnant with Fenrir's baby though."

"Maybe she had an affair," Kingsley suggested though he could not believe it himself.

Anna shrugged her shoulders in response. She hadn't known Lily at school, having been a couple years younger and had been sorted into Hufflepuff so it's not like they had many classes together. She went to the floo and called a healer from St. Mungo's to bring the vial of Fenrir's blood as well as bringing a vial to collect blood from a new child werewolf for a DNA test. Healer Rookwood arrived and greeted Anna and Kingsley politely. He followed the Auror back to the main room and nearly dropped his bag in shock when he saw a fifteen month old child with a bandaged shoulder. "Take a vial of his blood then?"

"Yes," Kingsley said. "And a DNA test as quickly as possible," he added in a low whisper so the other Aurors couldn't hear.

Rookwood nodded and opened his bag. He pulled out a glass vial and a needle. "It's okay little one. I'm just going to take a vial of your blood," Rookwood said as he crouched down in front of the terrified child. He could see the pain in the child's eyes as well as the sadness and felt his heart clench at the sight. He was the only one on the ward who treated werewolves who came into the ward as humans and was sadly close to losing his job because of it. Opening the cage he coaxed Harry out and rubbed some alcohol on his arm after he found a vein before sliding the needle underneath the skin. Harry closed his eyes while the blood was being drawn and then when that was taken care of, Healer Rookwood unwrapped the bandage and saw the scar. He cleaned it and wrapped a fresh bandage around the boy's shoulder and healed the other scratches Harry had gotten in the attack.

"I'll get this done as quickly as possible." With that he stood up and left. Kingsley put Harry's shirt back on and sadly pushed him back into the cage and locked the door. They began filling out the registration form. His date of birth, his hair color, eye color, and skin color, mother's name, the date he was bitten, putting 'Unknown' in the space for the werewolf who had turned him, and mentioned the bite mark on his right shoulder.

Back at St. Mungo's, Healer Rookwood went into a lab and did the DNA test. Because of magic he didn't have to wait very long and was shocked at the results. The Potter child was really the son of Fenrir Greyback. He floo called Anna and told her which shocked her. "Anna?" Kingsley asked seeing the look on her face.

"He isn't James Potter's son Kingsley. His father is Fenrir Greyback."

Nobody noticed the beetle that was on the wall and listening to the conversation. Rita Skeeter's mind was imagining the possibilities of a story like this and couldn't wait to get back home so she could type it up. Oh the scandal this would be! Perhaps it would make her career and if not she knew it would certainly help.

Anna put Fenrir Greyback in the spot for "Father" and filed the report with the Ministry of Magic. Now that Harry Remus Greyback was registered he would be considered a second class citizen by the magical community and not have as many rights due to being a creature. As they walked out of the room, levitating the cage in front of them, the beetle flew out of the door and flew down an empty hallway before resuming its human body.

* * *

Dumbledore appeared soon after and took the child from the cage before going to an apparation point and disappearing from the Ministry of Magic. "Go home?" Harry asked the bearded man.

Dumbledore raised a hand and smacked the child across his face, making little Harry cry out in shock. He apparated to 4 Privet Drive and conjured a leash and collar which he stuck around the child's neck with a note pinned to the child's shirt. Performing a spell to make sure the child couldn't run off, Albus Dumbledore walked down to the corner of Privet Drive and disapparated back to Hogwarts. Little Harry sat down on the ground, confused about what was going on and not understanding why he had been taken from his parents. The poor child was left on the front doorstep, tied up like a dog, and crying his heart out.


	2. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

The Potters and Longbottoms moved back to Potter Manor and Longbottom Manor the next morning since it would take a lot of gold and time to restore the two cottages back to what they had looked like before the attacks. They assigned a personal house elf to Daniel that would take care of him and act as a nanny in case the Potters were out at functions. Around the country people were cheering the Boy-Who-Lived and throwing parties and celebrations, not bothering to be mindful of the Muggles. Nobody seemed to notice or care that one of the Potter children had been thrown out. Of course only a few people knew that Lily had been pregnant with twins-those being the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore, the team of Aurors who had come to take Harry away, Sirius, Remus, the Longbottoms, and other close friends of the Potters.

* * *

When Petunia Dursley opened the door to put out the empty milk bottles on the stoop, she dropped them with a scream. Harry looked up at her frightened from where he had cried himself to sleep. "Mama?" Harry asked. His inner wolf told him the woman was pack though of course he didn't know what pack meant.

_Who would leave a child out in the cold all night? _Petunia stepped out of the house and unfastened the leash from the child before picking him up and bringing him into the house. "It's okay little one," Petunia said in a soothing voice. Then she noticed the letter pinned to the boy's shirt.

"Pet? What's all the ruckus about?" Vernon asked coming downstairs.

"Vernon this boy was left on our doorstep in the middle of the night."

"Why would someone leave an innocent child on a stranger's doorstep in the middle of the night?" Vernon asked. He saw the collar around the boy's neck and raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"I don't know but maybe this letter will explain it," Petunia said unfolding the letter. Then she read it with Vernon looking over her shoulder.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_This boy's name is Harry Remus. He is the older twin of your sister, Lily Potter. Last night the Potters and Longbottoms were attacked by the Dark Lord. Luckily the Potters and Longbottoms were out to dinner when Voldemort showed up at Godric's Hollow in an attempt to kill one of the Potter twins. This boy was bitten by a werewolf who we suspect may have come with Voldemort to attack the Potter children. Neither of them want the child anymore and Lily said he should be given to you. He is registered with the British Ministry of Magic in the Werewolf Registry and is now a second class citizen. The Potters want nothing more to do with the boy because of what he is. Have a good life._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What's a werewolf? Is he dangerous?" Vernon asked, immediately thinking of the safety of his family.

"A werewolf is a creature who turns into a wolf on the full moon and stays that way for three nights," Petunia said staring at the letter in shock. She couldn't believe her sister would give up her own child like that. "I think they're only dangerous on the full moon. As long as we lock him up in the basement so he can't get out to hurt anyone we should be okay."

Vernon looked at his nephew and then back at his wife who continued to stare at the letter. "What's this about a 'Ministry of Magic' and a 'Werewolf Registry' Petunia?"

"Lily said the Ministry of Magic was like their government," Petunia said. "I don't know what the Werewolf Registry is. But Vernon if he is being treated like a second class citizen then we can't send him to the magical world. Who knows how he'll be treated there."

Vernon looked again to the terrified boy and sighed. "Alright Petunia if it means that much to you then we'll let him live here with us. The boy deserves a family even if can turn into an animal once a month. Are you sure he's not dangerous the rest of the time?"

"No," Petunia said.

"Okay. We'll give him the room next to Dudley then and see about setting up something in the basement where he can go during his monthly transformations," Vernon said.

"Thank you Vernon. Harry deserves a family that will look out for him."

"You're welcome Pet though I have to admit I'm a bit nervous about having a werewolf in the house but if we can manage to contain him during the full moons so he doesn't attack us or get out to harm other people then I'm alright with him staying. Do you know anybody who could maybe tell us more about werewolves?"

Petunia thought about it. "Lily's old friend, Severus Snape, might know how to help but I'm not sure how to contact him. And from what I know Muggles, non-magical folk, can't access the magical world."

"What kind of stupid law is that? How are they supposed to be able to take their kids shopping?"

Petunia shrugged in response. "I don't know Vernon but the poor boy is probably hungry and we need to get that collar off him. He's not a dog and I can't believe that man would leash him like an animal."

Vernon nodded and reached over to unfasten the collar from around his nephew's neck. "I think I'll call in sick today Petunia," Vernon said. "You shouldn't be alone with two kids and we'll need to get things for Harry anyway." He kissed Petunia on the cheek and then went to the phone to call his work.

"Your name is Harry?" Petunia asked.

"Hawwy," Harry said. "Who you?"

"I'm your Aunt Petunia and that man was your Uncle Vernon. I have a son the same age as you named Dudley. He's your cousin," Petunia said.

"Ant Tun? Unca Non?"

Petunia laughed. "Close enough Harry. Now come on little one and I'll get you and your cousin something to eat."

* * *

Two more days passed before Remus was himself again. He was lying on the floor of his small cottage in the Welsh countryside. His body ached all over from the transformation. Getting wearily to his feet, the young werewolf went to take a hot shower to ease his sore muscles and then walked to the kitchen where he set about cooking himself something to eat. A tapping at the window caused him to look up and he saw a screech owl with a copy of the Daily Prophet tied to its leg. Remus walked over to the window, opened it, gave the owl five knuts as payment and took the paper from the owl's leg. It gave a hoot and flew away from the cottage. Remus carried the paper to the dining room and set dropped it on the table before going to the refrigerator and pulling out a couple of eggs and a pack of bacon strips that he threw into a skillet. Once breakfast was cooked he scooped the food onto a plate and went to the table where he saw a couple of headlines on the front page.

**Attack on Godric's Hollow!**

**You-Know-Who Defeated by Boy-Who-Lived!**

**Oldest Potter twin really son of Fenrir Greyback! Where is he now?**

Remus's fork fell to the table with a clatter as he stared at the last headline. His breakfast forgotten he opened the paper and began reading the first article.

**Attack on Godric's Hollow!**

By Jason Milton

_Sometime in the early morning of October 31, 1980 He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to Godric's Hollow and attacked the Potter family while Death Eaters attacked Longbottom Cottage. A woman by the name of Rose Lexington was killed in the living room of Potter Cottage while the only casualty at Longbottom Cottage was the family cat. The Potters and Longbottoms were out at dinner. The Potter twins were left in the care of Rose Lexington, an elderly babysitter and Neville Longbottom, son of Auror Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom, was left with his grandmother. This morning the Potters and Longbottoms moved away from Godric's Hollow while their cottages get repaired. _

**You-Know-Who Defeated by Boy-Who-Lived!**

By Amber Goyle

_Three days ago marked the end of a decade long war between the forces of light and the forces of darkness. Sometime on October 31__st__, You-Know-Who attacked Godric's Hollow and was defeated by the youngest Potter twin, Daniel James Potter. It appears to this reporter that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed up at Godric's Hollow where the Potters and Longbottoms live. He broke into Potter Cottage and killed fifty-year-old Rose Lexington, a friend of Lily Potter who was babysitting the Potter twins that night. Then he went upstairs and fired the killing curse at young Daniel Potter only to have it rebounded back on him. Young Daniel Potter was left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead as a result of the attempted murder on his life but with this defeat finally comes a long awaited peace to Wizarding Britain. Celebrations have carried on for three days now, everyone celebrating the end of the war._

**Oldest Potter twin really son of Fenrir Greyback! Where is he now?**

By Rita Skeeter

_On the morning of November 1__st__, witnesses reported a young boy in a cage being escorted by a team of Aurors. It turned out that this boy was Harry Remus, older twin of the Boy-Who-Lived. An anonymous source tells me that the Aurors, led by Kingsley Shackelbolt, went down to Level 4 of the Ministry of Magic and headed for the Department and Regulation for the Control of Magical Creatures. This reporter received some shocking information. A healer from St. Mungo's was called to the scene and drew a vial of the boy's blood, for what purpose this report does not know but the form for werewolves was filled out and the child registered with the Werewolf Registry. Yes citizens of magical Britain, the oldest son of James and Lily Potter is a werewolf! But that isn't all. It turns out that not only is this boy a werewolf but he is the son of the most feared monster of all werewolves, Fenrir Greyback! This begs the question of did James Potter know that his wife had a son with that monster and why what possessed the Muggle-born witch to sleep with and sire a child with a werewolf? What other secrets is Lily Potter hiding from her husband and the wizarding world? And where exactly is Harry Remus Greyback now?_

* * *

James looked at Lily who was feeding Daniel a bottle of formula. "Lily what the hell is this last article about?"

"What article?"

"The one about Harry being Fenrir Greyback's son?"

Lily came over and read the article with a frown. "He came onto me when we were separated and I got pregnant with that devil spawn," Lily said. "I made sure it didn't happen again."

"Then how do I know that Daniel is my son? For all I know he could be the son of Snivellus," James said. He was upset that a child he had thought was his wasn't and that Lily hadn't bothered to tell him.

"Take a test then if it bothers you so much," Lily snapped back.

"I think I will and I'm going to Gringotts and disowning that little bastard," James said. "Nobody except a Potter should have access to the Potter magic."

James got up and began to walk out of the manor when Remus stormed into the kitchen, his face twisted into rage.

"Hi Moony," James said.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GODSON?!"


	3. Choice

**See key and disclaimer in chapter one.**

* * *

**Choice**

"We sent him away," James said.

"YOU WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because Daniel is the Boy-Who-Lived," James said haughtily. "I don't want some werewolf being around my son and possibly infecting him with lycanthropy. And I definitely don't want the son of Fenrir Greyback in my house either."

Sirius came over at that moment and stopped as he smelled the tension in the room. Because Sirius was a Grim Animagus, his sense of smell was better than most wizards. "Hi guys. What's going on?"

Remus turned on the Grim Animagus with a snarl. "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

"Know about what? What's got you on edge Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus grabbed the paper from James and threw it at Sirius who looked at the werewolf before dropping his eyes to the paper. "What the hell? Harry's not James' son?" Sirius asked raising his eyes to Lily.

"Lily said that monster came onto her," James said. "I've forgiven her for her mistake."

"Harry's a werewolf?" Sirius asked, his voice holding disbelief. "When did that happen?"

"Last night apparently," Lily said. "He was bitten while Voldemort attacked Daniel. Remus you must understand that Daniel needs to be trained. Dumbledore thinks that You-Know-Who may come back one day and we can't ensure his safety with a werewolf running around the house."

It was lucky for them that Remus had just come off the full moon or else he would tear them apart. His wolf was raging for his cub. "So do you have a problem with me then James?"

"Not at all Moony. We know you'd never hurt Daniel and you aren't around during the full moon anyway," James said.

"Remus can't you understand that we are only trying to protect Daniel from that monster? I made a mistake by letting Fenrir come on to me. He's a monster and his son will be a monster as well."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing from these… these… humans. "You really feel that all werewolves are monsters then? Do you hate other dark creatures as well?"

"Of course," James said. "I never liked werewolves. I mean hell Remus I was only your friend because Dumbledore asked me to be."

"What?" Remus asked. "Dumbledore asked you to be my friend?"

"Yeah. He wanted to make sure he had a werewolf on his side in the war," James said, seeming to ignore Sirius shaking his head to get James to shut up. "Go on Padfoot and tell him the truth. We were only friends because Dumbledore offered to teach us to become Animagi to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn't join the Dark Lord."

Remus's eyes darkened to amber as he turned on Sirius and slammed the Grim Animagus into the wall. "Is he telling the truth? Did my friendship really mean nothing to you?!"

"At first I felt the same as James," Sirius said. "I mean come on Moony. You were never much into pranking like James and I, you preferred your books to getting in trouble. But I grew to like you over the years at school and consider you a nice friend."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No," Sirius said.

Remus dropped Sirius and he landed in a heap on the floor in front of him. "I'm going to go find my cub and take care of him. Don't bother contacting me again James because I am through with the Marauders!" He stormed out of the house and disapparated, leaving silence in his wake.

"Should we go after him?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said. "And if you do Sirius then you'll no longer see your godson and won't be my friend anymore."

Sirius frowned but nodded his head. "If you hadn't said anything James then Moony wouldn't have known about Dumbledore paying us to be his friend. If you hadn't gotten rid of Harry then everything would be normal."

"We couldn't possibly take care of any other children when Daniel is more precious than some creature," Lily said. At that minute Daniel began crying. Lily ran upstairs to get her son and came back down a few minutes later. She handed him to Sirius and went to make a bottle.

* * *

Remus knew the only one who could give him answers was Fenrir himself. Now that he knew the truth behind the 'friendship' he had with the Marauders, he realized it made sense that Moony hadn't felt comfortable with the group. He should have realized something was up when he was the only werewolf at Hogwarts. "I'm an idiot," Remus muttered to himself.

"I'd say you are," Fenrir said behind him.

"Alpha," Remus said dipping his head. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes before you did. Then again you're so weakened with silver and Wolfsbane that it's not surprising you couldn't catch my scent."

"What do you mean by my sense of smell is dampened by Wolfsbane?"

"You must not have learned anything in school then Remus," Fenrir said with a shake of his head. "Wolfsbane carries aconite in it and aconite is very poisonous to werewolves. Instead of them transforming on the full moon into a wolf, they transform into a grotesque half-breed creature instead of the proud wolf they are. I tried telling you that before but you never did listen to me child."

"But you purposely bit me!"

"NO! I do not bite people recklessly like the history books say," Fenrir growled. "I smelled a disease on you and turned you in order stop it and give you a better life. Now want to explain where my son is?"

"You mean Harry is really your son?"

"Yeah. What did that muggle tell you?"

"James said that she came onto her."

"Wouldn't surprise me that the muggle lied. It was during the time they were separated and going through their little spat. That witch saw me in a muggle pub one night, got drunk and we had sex. When I woke up the next morning she was gone. I went about my life. Didn't know I'd fathered a kid until I read the newspaper. So are you done with those humans and ready to take your place as beta of my pack?"

"Yes Alpha," Remus said. Remus… no more Wolfsbane and you have to embrace your wolf. That's partly why you're so sick. You refuse to accept what you are which affects your inner beast and why you turn into a grotesque hybrid instead of a wolf."

"But I'm scared to lose who I am. I don't want to be a monster," Remus whimpered.

"You have the pack now. Your true pack and your wolf will sense that. I don't let my pack hurt humans except in defense. If you want to be my beta you WILL embrace your inner wolf and become one with it and you WILL stop using Wolfsbane. Is that clear?"

"Yes Alpha," Remus said. "Fenrir what are we going to about Harry when we find him? The Ministry doesn't allow our kind to have custody of children and what about his magical education?"

"I'm not sending the Crimson Blood to Hogwarts," Fenrir said. "But before you go see my son, you should come back with me to my territory and I can introduce you to the rest of the pack. I think you need to get over your addiction to Wolfsbane before you go anywhere near my son and since you've been on it for three years that may take a while."

"The Potters made me his godfather."

"Then I will allow you to keep that role," Fenrir said. "But as his father, I get the final say in his upbringing and where he goes to school."

Remus nodded, grateful that Fenrir wasn't going to kill him. He thought back to the day he had been bitten. He had been ill with dragon pox and was ill as there was no vaccine for it. He had originally thought that the werewolf who had attacked him was a rogue but it was later when he learned out the wolf's name and he hadn't felt any sympathy for the wolf like he had as a child. Realizing his name was being shouted he looked up at his alpha.

"Galleon for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking that I never felt safe with the humans but I considered them pack anyway."

"That's probably due to the Wolfsbane you took in order to go to school," Fenrir said. "How did you feel when Harry was born?"

"My wolf recognized him instantly as his cub," Remus said. "He smelled like pack and my wolf felt safe with Harry and wanted to protect him. And I failed."

"It isn't your fault that those humans gave my son up," Fenrir said. "You had no idea that they would do that and I don't hold it against you. Now come on and let's go. The rest of the pack is waiting."

"What's your pack called?"

"Eclipse Pack," Fenrir said and he took Remus's arm and disapparated.

* * *

Vernon and Petunia had gone out and bought a crib for Harry along with clothes, some toys, extra bottles, diapers and more formula the day they had found Harry on their doorstep. He seemed to be adjusting well to life at the Dursley household. Dudley and Harry got along and were quite close despite being a few months apart. Vernon seemed to be warming up to his nephew though he was still a bit nervous about Harry being a werewolf.

"Unca Non go park?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," Vernon said. Since meeting his nephew, he and Petunia had changed their diet and Vernon was now eating healthier and running every afternoon for an hour on Stonewall High's race track. Dudley was going to go there when he was old enough though they weren't sure what they were going to do about Harry. Petunia and Vernon had agreed that Harry would not be going to Hogwarts even if he did get an acceptance letter at eleven years old. They didn't want their nephew to have to deal with the people who had given him up or the rest of the British Magical world and their prejudices against werewolves and other people they deemed 'inferior'.

* * *

Severus Snape stared at the paper in front of him. He couldn't believe that Lily would have given up one of her children just because it was a werewolf. Severus admitted he was scared of werewolves after that trick played on him in fifth year but he would never give up his child if he had one. _'Maybe I don't know Lily like I thought if she would give up one of her children because he was a werewolf. I can't believe that he is the son of Fenrir Greyback either. Where would the boy go?' _He tried to think of the boy's options. It was unlikely that Lily would give Fenrir's son to him so that left either an orphanage or Petunia. Getting up he made a decision to help the child in any way he could and left his quarters.

* * *

_**Next chapter is a four year time skip. **_

_**Next Chapter: Harry discovers he is a werewolf and learns about magic from his aunt and uncle as well as how he came to live with the Dursleys, plus what will Remus and Fenrir do when they finally discover Harry? And has Remus learned to accept his inner wolf and become one with his inner beast?**_

_**Following Chapter: Harry learns that he is Crimson Blood but what does that mean exactly? Also Harry gets two acceptance letters from two different schools but will the Eclipse Pack follow their king?**_

Okay guys I have something fun for this story! I am going to let you create a were-creature.

Were-Creature Information (PM me or post in review):

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Type of were-creature (from research on the Internet a were-creature can be anything):

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Looks (hair, eyes, skin color, tattoos/other markings, clothing they like to wear):

Birthday:

History:


	4. Discovery

**See Disclaimer/Challenge Information/Key in chapter one. **

**Sorry for being so long with this update. I had a hard time deciding how I was going to introduce Harry to being a werewolf.**

**Continue submitting were-creatures guys! **

**Okay so Harry's betas are Neville Longbottom AND Draco Malfoy. Neville is a werewolf (changed by Harry) and Draco will be a weredragon.**

**Daphne has the most votes so she is the alphess. **

**Theodore is the omega of the pack.**

* * *

**Discovery**

Four years had passed since Harry had been left on Number 4's doorstep. He would be starting primary school with Dudley in September. The two cousins were quite close, despite Harry being a werewolf and a wizard. Every month for three nights he had to go live in the basement of his home and be chained to the wall. Poor Harry didn't understand why but he did so for his aunt and uncle's sakes.

The morning of Harry's birthday dawned bright and clear. "Harry!" Dudley shouted as he opened the door and ran over to his cousin. "Get up! You can't sleep in on your birthday!"

Harry squealed in laughter as his cousin began tickling him. Vernon appeared in the doorway and chuckled. "Dudley let Harry get dressed. Afterwards come down to breakfast Harry. Your Aunt and I need to talk to you about something important later in the evening."

"Am I in trouble Uncle?"

"No Harry. Dudley you should listen as well as it affects the entire family."

"Alright dad. I'll see you downstairs Harry."

When his uncle had shut the door, Harry got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled on a pair of white socks and his sneakers. After brushing his hair he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his Aunt Petunia was serving the breakfast dishes. A pile of presents were stacked in a corner of the living room.

"Happy birthday Harry," Aunt Petunia said as she set the last plate down in front of her nephew.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," Harry said looking at the plate before him. There were two pancakes, sausage links, banana slices, and toast with butter along with a pitcher of orange juice in the center of the table.

"Happy birthday Harry," Vernon said. "How old are you today?"

"Five," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh then that means you'll be able to go to school with Dudley in September then?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said while Dudley said "Yeah daddy."

They ate their breakfast and then went over to the pile of presents in the corner. Harry grabbed the first one and saw it was from Aunt Petunia. He unwrapped the present and saw a hand crocheted scarf, done in a black and red checkered pattern. "I though you could use a scar for the winter," Aunt Petunia said.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia! I love it."

Next was a present from Dudley which turned out to be a soccer ball. Harry brightened as he saw it. "Thanks Dud," he said flinging his arms around his cousin.

"You're welcome Har," Dudley said laughing. "Maybe we can kick it around later."

"That would be great. Can we Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon?"

The two adults looked at the smiling kids and nodded. "We're going to the zoo for Harry's birthday," Petunia said.

"Oh yes!" Harry and Dudley shouted in excitement.

"Well then finish unwrapping your presents and then we'll have that talk after the zoo," Uncle Vernon said.

Harry did so. From Uncle Vernon, he got a binder with clear plastic card sheets and two packs of soccer cards. "You can start up that collection you've been bugging me about," he said.

The next package was small and was from both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He carefully tore the paper off and stared at the four tickets to a match between Liverpool and Leeds United for the second week of August. "We're really going Uncle Vernon?"

"Yeah I already arranged to get off work for that day," Vernon said. Harry beamed up at him and tore into the other presents. He got a couple of books, a sketchbook with art supplies, and some clothes. "Come out to the garage with the two of us," Aunt Petunia said. Harry and Dudley followed the adults outside and to the garage where they saw two new bikes leaning against the wall.

"Oh wow," Harry and Dudley said staring at the bikes. "We got you each a bike so you would be able to bike around the neighborhood," Petunia said. They went back inside the house and Petunia washed the breakfast dishes while Harry and Dudley carried the presents up to Harry's room. Then they ran back downstairs and piled into the car on their way to the zoo.

Vernon paid for the tickets for the zoo. They bought chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream cones for Harry and Dudley near the entrance gate and went to visit the African animals first. "Hey look they have giraffes now," Harry said as he spotted the tall animals wandering with the zebra. Then he wandered over to the African Wild Dog pack and without warning transformed into an obsidian wolf with silver eyes. _'Hello?' _Only it came out as a yip.

One of the African Wild Dogs who had watched the boy transform let out a startled yelp. _'Alpha,' _the dog said coming over to the boy. He, like the rest of his pack, could sense the power coming off the child.

'_Alpha? What's that?'_

'_You do not know what you are young one?'_

'_No.'_

A man with long greasy hair had stopped in the middle of the path in shock. Someone bumped into him and he saw a woman and man with a little boy. The woman looked at the man in shock and then gave a smile. "Severus what are you doing here?"

"Petunia," Severus said.

"Who is this Pet?" Vernon asked.

"This is Lily's old friend and a boy who used to live next to us when we were children Vernon. Severus this is my husband Vernon and my son Dudley."

Severus was surprised at the change in Vernon. He'd met the man once before when Petunia and Vernon had shown up at Lily's wedding but he hadn't expected the man to lose weight. "I thought I'd stop by for Harry's birthday," Severus said. "Did you know that your nephew just shifted into a werewolf?"

"What?" Petunia asked in shock. "He… but I thought they could only change during the full moon?"

"I just saw him turn into a werewolf by the African Wild Dog pen," Severus said. "This will need investigating."

"Is there anyone you can ask who might know about this?"

Severus pursed his lips in thought. "It might be possible to talk to a man named Remus Lupin but we never got along in school. Come on, we better get him before anyone questions anything."

Meanwhile Harry was puzzled about why the African Wild Dog was laughing. _'What is so funny? And who are you?'_

'_My name is Bane. I'm sorry Alpha but it's sad that you don't know that you're a werewolf.'_

'_A werewolf?'_

'_Yes. A werewolf is someone who is often born or bitten by another werewolf and changes into a wolf on the full moon. However you have changed without the full moon. Is this your first change?'_

'_No. My aunt and uncle have put me down in the basement of the house we live in during the full moon since I was one year old.'_

'_I see. Werewolves are meant to run free young Alpha. I cannot tell you much else Alpha. But I sense great power coming off of you as does my pack.'_

'_Call me Harry and can you give me any advice?'_

'_Alright Harry. The advice I can give is twofold. The first is that werewolves are hated by magical people, known as witches and wizards for being dark creatures.'_

'_What's a wizard? Do you mean magic is real?'_

'_Oh dear you don't know anything do you?' _Bane could hear humans coming close to the pen he was trapped in. _'I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you but you have a right to know. Yes witches and wizards are real along with magic. Although I can sense wizarding magic in you, and yes that means you're a wizard, I can sense something else but I'm not sure what it is. This power on you would be detectable by other were-creatures and canine predators and there are likely people who would mean you harm. Do not give your trust lightly young alpha. The second piece of advice I can give you is to get a canine familiar. They can help you with your magic and protect you when you go to magical school.'_

'_There is a magical school?'_

'_Yes there are many though the only one I know of in this land is a school called Hogwarts. Goodbye Harry. Remember my advice alpha.'_

* * *

The young werewolf raised his head and sniffed the air. He found he was able to pick out the scents of his pack running towards him but there was another scent with them. One that smelled of herbs and dirt. He let out a warning growl as they approached, his ears laid flat against the back of his head and his tail arched into the dominant position of an alpha without a second thought.

"Harry," the man who smelled like herbs and dirt said soothingly. "I don't mean you no harm and neither does your family. Change back child. Can you do that for me?"

'_Why should I listen to what you say human?' _Harry snarled at the man before him.

Severus sighed. "Petunia maybe you should talk to him," he suggested.

"Harry it's me. Your Aunt Petunia. Please, if you can, change back now and we'll explain everything like we promised when we get home."

"That's right son," Vernon said, though Harry could smell the fear on him. Harry let out a whine and lowered his tail.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Dudley asked. He stared at the small wolf in front of him, finding it hard to believe that this wolf was his cousin.

"That's what we'll explain when we get home," Vernon said. "Come on Harry, please change back if you can."

The black wolf closed his silver eyes and thought about his human body. A second later there was a boy with grayish blue eyes and raven hair crouched on the ground. "Sorry," Harry said sadly. He looked up at the stranger, grayish blue eyes brimming with curiosity. "Who are you?"

"My name is Severus Snape," Severus said as he crouched in front of the young werewolf. "I'm the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" Dudley asked.

"A school for magical kids," Harry said remembering what Bane had said. "Bane said so."

"Who's Bane Harry?" Petunia asked.

"The leader of the African Wild Dogs in the zoo," Harry said. "Bane told me I was a werewolf and that I was also a wizard. Is he right?"

"You talked to a wild dog?" Severus asked in shock. He had never heard of such a thing before but then he had generally avoided werewolves after Potter and Black had set Lupin on him in his fifth year.

"Yeah. He called me 'alpha' and said I should get a canine familiar. What's a familiar?"

Severus said he would apparate there so the group left. When they had disappeared, Severus removed his wand from the holster on his arm and cast the memory charm on the surrounding muggles, erasing their memories of Harry. Then he hurried out of the zoo and walked quickly to nearby alley that held a dumpster before disapparating to Privet Drive. He arrived at Number 4 five minutes before the Dursleys pulled into the driveway. "Wow how did you get here so fast?" Dudley asked.

"Apparition," Severus said. "It's a magical form of transportation along with flying on broomsticks, port key and the floo network."

Vernon unlocked the front door and they went inside. Petunia served tea and put the ice cream cake they'd picked up for Harry's birthday in the freezer to eat after dinner. "Harry have you ever talked to any other dogs before?" Petunia asked her nephew.

"No," Harry said. "That was my first time."

"Petunia maybe we should see if Harry can change again or if it was just an accident," Severus said.

Harry concentrated on turning into a wolf and a moment later there stood the same raven black wolf with silver eyes peering up at the humans. Severus took a close look at his eyes and then conjured a mirror for Harry to see himself as. "Werewolves aren't supposed to have silver eyes," Severus said. "Their eyes are amber but yet young Harry here has silver eyes."

"Have you heard anything like that before?" Vernon asked.

"No I'm afraid I haven't," Severus said. Harry meanwhile looked at himself. He liked his eyes, though they unnerved him a little. He slowly walked around the room, getting used to walking around all fours. He stumbled at first but after a few minutes caught on and moved as if he had been born a wolf. Which he had been but he didn't know that. With a pop he was back in his human body.

"That is so cool!" Harry shouted.

"Harry I think it's time you learned how you came to be at our home," Petunia said. Vernon took her hand and smiled sadly at her before turning his attention back to his nephew. "I found you leashed on our doorstep when I went to put the milk bottles out on November 1, 1980. There was a letter pinned to your shirt. I took you in the house and Vernon came down to see what was wrong. After talking we agreed to keep you rather than sending you to an orphanage. Your mother and step father abandoned you."

"Why?" Harry asked. "And who's my dad?"

"It appears your father is a man named Fenrir Greyback," Severus said. "He's a werewolf which means you were born a werewolf."

"If he was born a werewolf then why was he bitten by one?" Vernon asked.

"I don't know," Severus said with a shake of his head. The three adults looked at each other, not knowing how to explain to the young boy the reason why he was abandoned. Finally Severus decided to start at the beginning. If he was going to mentor the child before him then he didn't want to hide the truth from him. "For ten years there was a war between the light and the dark of magical Britain. The light is led by a man named Albus Dumbledore and his vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix while the dark was led by a man named… his name was Voldemort but he is known as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', the Dark Lord, and 'You-Know-Who'. He was a student at Hogwarts fifty years ago, a Prefect and Head Boy. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and he was a bright and charismatic boy.

"He was in Slytherin House, the house I was sorted into. He began to obsess about the Dark Arts and gathered a group of followers who were later known as Death Eaters. Some joined out of fear; others wanted a taste of power and followed him willingly, and still others wanted a powerful person to protect them." He rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt and showed them the Dark Mark. "This mark was You-Know-Who's mark. It was branded into the Death Eaters and he used it to call us to him for meetings. I was one of those in his inner circle. We would also put it up over the houses of people we had killed. Those days were terrible. You didn't know who to trust and didn't dare get friendly with strangers. Dumbledore led the Order of the Phoenix valiantly against the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord but there were losses on either side. And the Dark Lord also had dark creatures such as the Giants, the vampire clans and the werewolf packs on his side. Not to mention those hellish fiends known as Dementors."

Petunia shuddered at the mention of the Dementors. "What are Dementors?" Harry asked.

"They guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban," Petunia said. "They suck out a person's happy thoughts and emotions, driving them insane. The most dangerous part of a dementor is when it delivers what is known as the Kiss. If they do that than they can suck out a person's soul, leaving an empty shell behind."

"I see you remember," Severus said surprised.

"How could I forget you telling me about those things Severus? You gave me nightmares for weeks."

"Sorry," he said. "Anyway Harry, about seven years ago I was in the Hog's Head. That's a pub in a wizarding village known as Hogsmeade which is right down the street from Hogwarts. It's where your mom and I went to school for our magical education. I had become a Death Eater when I turned seventeen. I was interested in the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord said he could use a talented person like me to brew him potions. I was happy and thought it was an excellent opportunity as I was also allowed to brew my own potions in my spare time so I took the Dark Mark and became a Death Eater. I got my Potions Mastery at twenty-one and became the youngest Potion Master in five hundred years. However I soon realized that being a Death Eater was nothing like I had imagined.

"In 1980 I was in the Hog's Head and happened to see Albus Dumbledore walking by my table. I followed him and overheard a prophecy by a woman named Sybill Trelawney. I only heard the first part before I was found by the owner of the pub and thrown out. A friend and fellow Death Eater named Lucius Malfoy was with me. We apparated to the Dark Lord's headquarters and I told him the first half of the prophecy."

"What was the Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…'" Severus closed his eyes as he thought back to what an idiot he had been. If only he hadn't heard that prophecy in the first place but at least it wasn't Harry who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "The Dark Lord got the whereabouts of your step father and mother's home from one of their best friends, a weak and worthless child named Peter Pettigrew who had become a Death Eater like me. He was in Gryffindor with your mother and step father as well as two other people named Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. I was brewing a potion for the Dark Lord when you were born and Peter informed the Dark Lord that the possible children of the prophecy had been born. A boy named Neville Longbottom, son of Frank Longbottom who was an Auror and his wife Alice Longbottom. They were both in the original Order of the Phoenix. Then there was you and your half-brother. You were born at 11:45 PM and your brother was born at 11:58 PM. Neville Longbottom was born a day before you. The Dark Lord deduced this after examining what he had gotten from the prophecy and the days you were born. On Halloween evening he and a werewolf went to Godric's Hollow where he met his end at the hands of your half-brother while you were attacked by a werewolf. The Longbottoms were attacked as well but Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, managed to hide safely with Neville."

"Albus Dumbledore wrote us a letter explaining that you were the son of a man named Fenrir Greyback, that you had been taken to the Werewolf Registry in the Ministry of Magic and that they had been attacked," Petunia said as she thought back to that night four years ago. "That bastard left you here like an animal without bothering to make sure we knew you were outside and left. I can't believe my own sister would give up one of her children just because of what he is."

"I couldn't believe it either," Severus said with a shake of his head. "After I read the paper, I made the decision to mentor you Harry and help you with your magical education. That's why I'm here today, to meet you and give you a birthday present."

"Is that how I'm a wizard?" Harry asked his aunt and uncle.

"Yes Harry. Your mother was a witch and your father…" she looked at Snape.

"Yes Fenrir is also a wizard," Severus said, 'as well as an unofficial Death Eater."

"What does that mean?" Vernon asked.

"It means he wasn't marked by the Dark Lord," Severus said.

Harry couldn't believe that his mother and step father had given him up just for being a werewolf. "Did you know my mother well? Is she still alive?"

"We were friends at Hogwarts until our fifth year. We lived right beside each other. I was the one who told her she was a witch," Severus said. "She had scarlet long hair like flames and was a prodigy in Potions and Charms. We had a falling out in my fifth year. I called her a horrible name and she broke off our friendship. That's partly what led me to becoming a Death Eater."

"She made a dead flower come back to life and used to swing really high and then fly off the swing set to the ground," Petunia said. "I was jealous that she had magic and I didn't. How does that work Severus? Lily having magic when our parents weren't magical."

"Perhaps you had a squib in your family somewhere and that's how Lily became a witch," Severus said with a thought. "You should ask at Gringotts. They may be able to tell you."

"Gringotts?" Harry and Dudley asked curiously.

"It's a bank where wizards and witches keep their money in vaults," Severus said. "It's run by goblins. One of the Professors at Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick, is part goblin. He was a dueling champion in his day from what I heard."

"What subject does he teach?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Charms and he's also Head of Ravenclaw House," Severus said.

"He won't be going to Hogwarts," Petunia said fiercely. "We don't want him going to someplace where he's going to be a second class citizen and treated badly because of what he is."

Severus nodded in acknowledgment. He could understand Petunia and Vernon's decision not to allow Harry to go to Hogwarts. Severus pulled out three different coins and laid them on the table. "This is the wizarding money witches and wizards use," Severus said. "The gold coins are galleons, the silver coins are silver sickles and the little bronze ones are knuts. Silver is poisonous to werewolves," he added as Harry made to touch the silver coin. He put the money back into the pocket of his jeans and then pulled out a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Tapping it with his wand, he restored it to its original size and slid it across the table to Harry.

"This is my present?" Harry asked looking at the kind man.

"Yes Harry," Severus said. He couldn't wait to see what the child thought of his present.

Harry looked at his aunt and uncle who nodded their permission and the young werewolf proceeded to tear off the wrapping paper and open the box. Inside were a set of books, some seed packets, some quills and ink bottles. Harry pulled the books out and looked at them. _An Introduction to Wizarding Britain Law, An Introduction to Charms, An Introduction to Defense Against the Dark Arts, An Introduction to the Dark Arts, An Introduction to Transfiguration, An Introduction to Potions, An Introduction to Herbology, An Introduction to Arithmancy, An Introduction to Astronomy, An Introduction to Ancient Runes, An Introduction to Arithmancy, Alchemy for Beginners, _and _History of Magic: 5__th__ Edition_.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Harry said. "But what's the difference between Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Call me Severus. The Dark Arts are what Death Eaters and other dark wizards use such as the Unforgivables which can earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. Defense Against the Dark Arts is fighting against the Dark Arts. Only Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA for short, is taught at Hogwarts. I think it's important for you to understand the Dark Arts as well as DADA. You can't fight against something you know nothing about. Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Flying are all lessons you would learn in your first year at Hogwarts. Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes are part of the electives all third years and up can take at Hogwarts. Alchemy isn't taught at Hogwarts but there is a famous person named Nicholas Flamel who created what is known as the 'Sorcerer's Stone'. You should go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test done. In fact I can take you if you like since Muggles can't get into Diagon Alley anymore."

"What's Diagon Alley?" Vernon asked.

"It's where wizards and witches do their shopping," Severus said. "There's also Knockturn Alley which is off Diagon Alley but Knockturn Alley is no place for children or Muggles. That alley caters to the Dark Arts and dark creatures."

"Can I go?" Harry asked.

"Does he have any money?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know," Severus said. "That's why I want to take him now so I can find out."

"Okay," Vernon said. "But take care of him."

"I will," Severus said. "Come on Harry. We'll apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. It's a pub that only wizards and witches can see."

"Harry put your present up in your room with the others," Petunia said. "Listen to Severus and don't wander off."

"Yes Aunt Petunia. I'll be down in a minute," Harry said.

"Dudley go help him," Vernon said.

"Okay daddy," Dudley said and he put the books back in the box, took one end while Harry took the other and they left the dining room.

"Severus is there any way you can cast a spell around us so this conversation remains private?" Petunia asked and watched as Severus nodded. After Severus cast a silencing spell around the room so the children wouldn't hear, he turned his onyx eyes on Petunia.

"What is it Petunia?"

"Do you think Lily will try to take Harry back?"

"I don't think so. I've seen her around in Diagon Alley and she's bought into the fame of being the mother of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. She's changed since I knew her in school," Severus said sadly. "I can't see her taking Harry back and Potter seems to be a bigot. I heard he had a falling out with Remus Lupin after Harry was born. Apparently Remus was made Harry's godfather. Nobody's seen or heard from him since."

"What about this man-Dumbledore?" Vernon asked. He didn't want someone like that anywhere near his family.

"I don't know," Severus said. "But since Harry isn't the Boy-Who-Lived then Dumbledore probably isn't interested in him. However you should all be careful just in case. That man likes manipulating people."

Harry and Dudley came back downstairs and Severus canceled the silencing charm. "Ready to go then?"

"Yes," Harry said. His grayish blue eyes shone with excitement. Severus nodded to the Dursleys and the two wizards walked to the end of Privet Drive.

"Now Harry grab my arm and hold tightly," Severus said. "Apparation feels like you're being squeeze through a narrow tube so it will be a bit uncomfortable until you are used to it."

"Okay Severus," Harry said. He grabbed hold of Severus's arm and with a pop they were gone.

* * *

Four years had passed since Remus had joined Fenrir's pack and taken his place as the beta of Eclipse Pack. The first six months had been hard for him with no access to Wolfsbane or silver. But with the help of his pack and his alpha, he had learned to embrace his inner wolf and after a year of being with the pack, had merged with his wolf and become one. The change had been a remarkable difference. No longer was he pale and tired and the grotesque hybrid creature during the time he had taken the Wolfsbane potion no longer existed. Instead what stood in his place was a light brown wolf with sleek glossy fur and sparkling amber eyes that were full of life.

"Remus," Fenrir said as he spotted his beta beneath a tree with a book in his hands. "I need to go to Diagon Alley to get some things for the pack. I want you to come along with me."

"Alright Fenrir," Remus said. He got up and moved his book to his bedroom in a three story cabin that was the pack's den. Then he came out and they walked to the edge of the wards set up around their territory before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Harry and Severus appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had the strange feeling that only he and Severus could see the pub. There was a book store on one side and a record store on the other side. The Muggles walked past without a glance. "Is this it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "This is a pub and inn, owned by a man named Tom. At the back is a brick archway that you can use to access Diagon Alley. Three up and two across," he said. "Now please follow me and don't run off."

They walked across the street and into the Leaky Cauldron. It had brightly lit windows and tables and chairs situated around the large room with a bar at the other end. A fireplace had a fire crackling merrily in the hearth on the left side wall and Harry saw stairs leading up to a second floor. He could smell the scents of the different people, food and drinks. Harry followed Severus through the pub only to accidentally bump into someone and fall to the ground.

* * *

"Are you alright?" A gruff voice asked kindly, reaching down to help Harry up. Harry looked up and saw two men in front of him. The man who had spoken had broad shoulders and was tall with a head of raven hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black robe with a strange crest on the front that showed a rose with two wolves on either side on a brown and green checkered background. The second man had green eyes and light brown hair with a few gray hairs. He was wearing a navy blue robe. Harry could tell that they were werewolves. He didn't know how but he just knew what they were.

"Yes thank you," Harry said. "Sorry," he apologized, allowing the man to help him up.

"You should be more careful," the second man said kindly. Then he peered closer at the boy and his eyes widened in surprise. "Harry?!"

* * *

_**Next Chapter: ****Harry learns that he is Crimson Blood but what does that mean exactly and see his inheritance test results. **_

_**Following Chapter: Harry begins looking for his pack and is introduced to the Eclipse Pack.**__**  
**_


	5. Crimson Blood

**Crimson Blood**

Harry looked at the two werewolves curiously. "How do you know me?"

Severus noticed Harry wasn't with him and looked around. He saw that the young boy had bumped into someone and quickly walked back to the child, stopping as he saw one of the men help him up. "Lupin," Severus said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He was surprised to see the man since nobody had heard from the werewolf in four years. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Severus. Are you accompanying my godson around?"

"We were just going to Gringotts," Severus said. The Potions Master was shocked that Lupin was with Greyback. "You're welcome to join us if you want. I expect you have questions and ask that you not say them here."

The two werewolves nodded and followed Severus as he guided Harry out the back and tapped the correct brick on the wall that slid away to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry," Severus said with a warm smile as he saw the little boy's eyes light up in wonder and excitement. "Gringotts is at the end of the alley. That's the wizarding bank where wizards keep their money."

"It's run by goblins," Remus said.

"Goblins exist?" Harry said.

"Yes they do," Severus said. "As do trolls, giants, vampires, werewolves, dementors, centaurs, unicorns, mermaids, leprechauns, and other creatures that muggles don't know exist."

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked.

"Muggles are people who have no magic in their veins," Remus said. "A squib is a person born to magical parents who does not have magic. They used to be killed by their parents. Now they're usually thrown into the muggle world. It's hard for squibs, muggleborns and half-bloods in the wizarding world. It's a prejudiced society you're walking into."

"Muggleborns? Half-bloods?" Harry asked.

"There are some witches and wizards who have muggle parents," Fenrir said and Harry turned his gaze on the man. For the first time he noticed that the man called Remus was walking a couple steps behind the broad shouldered man. "Somehow they inherit magic. Some think that muggleborns really had a squib in their line that was thrown out of the wizarding world and that's why children of non-magical parents have magic. But it's never been studied before. A half-blood is a witch or wizard who has one magical parent and one muggle parent. And then there are the purebloods. Purebloods are children whose parents are magical and have never married muggles. There are some purebloods who think that muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to have magic at all and shouldn't be allowed in our world," Fenrir said as his eyes flashed amber.

"Alpha," Remus warned the older werewolf.

Fenrir glanced at his beta out of the corner of his eye and nodded. They reached the bank and Harry looked up at the gold plaque above the double doors. He read it and felt a shiver pass through him. The two creatures on either side of the double doors bowed them through. "Don't stare," Fenrir warned his son. "Goblins are tricky little buggers and greedy. Wizards and goblins don't have friendly relations with each other."

"Then why do we trust them to guard our money?" Harry asked curiously. The three adults were stumped at the question and didn't know how to answer. They went through a second pair of double doors and soon arrived in the bank. The bank itself was made of white stone and the inside had floors of marble with tellers on either side of the lobby. At the opposite end of the lobby was a set of double doors that led down to the vaults.

"Excuse me," Severus said. "We would like to request an inheritance test for the child here," he said.

"And who is requesting the boy's inheritance?"

"I suggested it to his guardians," Severus said.

"Griphook!"

A young goblin appeared and listened as the teller spoke in their language before going back to his duties. "Follow me please to the Director's office," Griphook said.

"Thank you," Harry said to the bank teller as they followed the goblin called Griphook. He heard the goblin drop a quill in shock. Harry didn't see what the problem was. When Griphook had left them in the office, he thanked Griphook as well for helping them. An older goblin was sitting behind a desk and looked up at them. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like my son to have an inheritance test," Fenrir said to the goblin.

"I see. Very well. Is there anything else?"

"We need to make a trip down to my pack's vault and I want to take my son to the Greyback vault," Fenrir continued.

"Greyback," Severus said. "I have no children and would like to make Harry my magical heir to the Prince line."

Both werewolves looked at Severus in surprise. "What's a magical heir?" Harry asked.

"It means I will magically adopt you," Severus said. "If you want that is. If you decide you want me to magically adopt you and I get permission from your father then you will inherit all the Price wealth and properties when I die. Unlike a blood adoption where you would need to take a potion with my blood in it which would make me your adoptive father and give you some of my looks, a magical adoption doesn't change your looks at all."

Harry looked at the two werewolves again. "Does that mean one of you is my father?"

"I am Harry," Fenrir said. "The man beside me is Remus Lupin. Your mother and step father appointed him your godfather when you were born and I have allowed Remus to keep that position. He is my beta of my pack."

"What's a beta?"

"A beta is a werewolf's or wolf's second in command. They take over for the alpha who is the leader of the pack, should the alpha die without pups or if the alpha is injured and unable to perform his duties to lead the pack. The alpha rules with his mate and the beta has his own mate as well. You my son are an alpha," Fenrir said.

"Then why didn't you take care of me?" Harry asked hurt.

"Werewolves aren't allowed custody of children. Even their own pups in magical Britain," Severus said. "Our world is very prejudiced against dark creatures."

"Actually they tend to hate all creatures," Director Ragnok said. "Mr. Greyback if you want your son to become the magical heir of Mr. Snape then we can do that first."

Fenrir sat in his chair before looking at Harry. "Is that what you want child?"

Harry nodded. "Severus gave me a lot of books on different subjects," Harry said happily. "He's been honest with me as well. I'd like to become his heir father."

"Then I'll allow it," Fenrir said.

"Thank you daddy!" Harry said getting up from his chair and hugging the man who he'd just met.

Severus pulled out a small glass vial and handed it to Harry. "Drink this Harry and you'll become my magical heir," Severus said to the young boy.

"Hang on," Remus said taking the vial from Harry. "How long have you had this?"

"I brewed it yesterday so it's fresh," Severus said. "Though I didn't expect to run into you and Greyback."

Fenrir took the potion from his beta and sniffed it. Finding nothing wrong with it he gave it to his son and watched Severus through narrowed eyes. Severus swallowed nervously. He knew it was never a good thing to upset a werewolf. Harry downed the potion in one gulp, grimacing at the taste. "Do all potions taste awful?"

"Sadly yes," Severus said. "Remus when did you join Greyback? I thought you hated him?"

"I did," Remus said. "But I had Dragon Pox as a child. There was no vaccine back then you know. Fenrir had smelled the disease on me and turned me into a werewolf to save me. I joined the Eclipse Pack as Fenrir's beta, a position he had offered me before, after I fell out with the humans. I learned some things after my transformation when my cub was abandoned by those humans."

"Well you look healthier," Severus said.

"Thank and I'm sorry for not stopping Potter and Black when we were in school," Remus said sincerely. "Can we start over?"

Fenrir watched this all with amusement and glanced at his son who was looking back and forth between his godfather and human mentor. Severus looked at the hand and then nodded before taking it. "Only if you promise to actually pop by for a visit once in a while and don't bore me to death with your books," Severus said.

Remus laughed and eagerly agreed. Director Ragnoc coughed and everyone turned back to him. "I believe we can begin the inheritance test now," Ragnoc said. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a dagger and slid both across to Harry. "Mr. Greyback, please prick your finger with the knife and allow five drops of blood to fall on the parchment. After five minutes the results of your inheritance test will appear and we'll be able to see what abilities you have along with what lines you are entitled to."

"That blade is silver!" Fenrir shouted at the goblin.

"Mr. Greyback sit down or I will have security remove you from the room," Ragnoc said. "Even we goblins can sense the power coming off of your son. I have a feeling it will not harm him."

"Fenrir," Remus said placing a hand on his alpha's arm. "Getting kicked out would not benefit your son at the moment."

Fenrir scowled but sat down at his beta's sentence. The three adults watched with bated breath as Harry picked up the knife and pricked his finger. He set the knife down and squeeze the sides of the cut to allow the blood to drip onto the blank piece of parchment and watched as the wound healed after the fifth drop. "Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Look there's no burn or anything," he said showing the three adults his finger. The adults sat there stunned and said nothing as the five minutes ticked by before writing began to appear on the parchment. Remus tapped it with his wand so that the results appeared in the air for everyone to read it.

* * *

_Inheritance Test Results for Harry Remus Greyback_

_**Name:**__ Harry Remus Greyback_

_**Date of Birth:**__ July 31, 1980 at 11:45 PM_

_**Blood Status:**__ Pureblood_

_**Species:**__ Werewolf-Crimson Blood_

_**Parents:**__ Fenrir Greyback and Lily Isis Potter nee Evans_

_**Stepfather:**__ James Charlus Potter_

_**Godfather:**__ Remus John Lupin_

_**Siblings:**_

_Daniel James Potter-half-brother from James Potter and Lily Isis Potter nee Evans, born July 31, 1980 at 11:58 PM_

_Faol Greyback, born July 8, 1980*_

_**Living Relatives:**_

_Fenrir Greyback: Father_

_Lily Isis Potter nee Evans: Mother_

_James Charlus Potter: Stepfather_

_Daniel James Potter: Half-brother from James Potter and Lily Isis Potter nee Evans_

_Faol Greyback: Half-brother from Fenrir Greyback and Rebecca Gemini_

_Petunia Orchid Dursley nee Evans: Maternal Aunt-squib_

_Dudley Vernon Dursley: Maternal Cousin-wizard_

_Vernon Adam Dursley: Maternal Uncle-Muggle_

_**Inheritances:**_

_Greyback (father's side)_

_Evans (maternal side)_

_Magical Heir: Prince_

_Magical Heir: Le Fay_

_Magical Heir: Flamel_

_Ravenclaw (mother's side)_

_Hufflepuff (father's side)_

_**Properties and Vaults:**_

_Greyback:_

_Greyback Trust Vault 45: 50,000 galleons, 2,500 knuts (10,000 Galleons and 500 knuts deposited every birthday until seventeen)_

_Greyback Family Vault 62: 1,000,000 galleons, 500,000 knuts_

_Total Money: 1,050,000 galleons, 502,500 knuts_

_Greyback Manor in Welsh Countryside_

_Evans:_

_Evans Vault 13: 35,000 galleons, 3,000 sickles, 2,500 knuts plus books on Herbology, Potions, Charms, and Ancient Runes_

_Evans Vault 25: 800,000 galleons, 45,200 sickles, 120,000 knuts _

_Total Money: 835,000 galleons, 48,200 sickles, 122,500 knuts_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Flower Manor in Africa_

_Lily Cove in Italy_

_Prince:_

_Prince Vault 78: 500,000 galleons, 456,000 sickles, 723 knuts plus books on Potions and potion ingredients_

_Prince Vault 55: 900,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 66 knuts_

_Prince Vault 460: 1,000,000 galleons, 500,000 sickles, 789,000 knuts_

_Total Money: 2,400,000 galleons, 956,500 sickles, 787,789 knuts_

_Prince Manor in Scotland_

_Spinner's End in Muggle London_

_Prince Villa in Paris, France_

_Le Fay:_

_Le Fay Vault 789 (High-Security Vault): 254,000,000 galleons, 500,000,000 sickles, 34,000 knuts plus various books on different subjects and weapons_

_Le Fay Vault 46 (High-Security Vault): 700,000,000 galleons, 300,000,000 sickles, 400,000 knuts_

_Total Money: 954,000,000 galleons, 800,000,000 sickles, 434,000 knuts_

_Le Fay Manor in London (Under Fidelius Charm)_

_Le Fay Castle in Wales_

_Morgana Castle in Japan_

_Flamel:_

_Flamel Vault 713: 1 Sorcerer's Stone, 50,000 galleons, 20,000 sickles, 32,000 knuts in hidden door in back of vault_

_Flamel Vault 20 (High-Security Vault): 500,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 10,000 knuts plus weapons, books on alchemy and astronomy, potion ingredients_

_Flamel Vault 30 (High-Security Vault): 400,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 10,000 knuts plus rare and extinct potion ingredients_

_Flamel Family Vault 11: 5,000,000 galleons, 5,000 sickles, 200,000 knuts_

_Total Money:__5,950,00 galleons, 25,000 sickles, 220,000 knuts_

_Flamel Manor in Yorkshire_

_Alchemy Manor in Madrid, Spain_

_Orchid Villa in Costa Rica_

_Ravenclaw:_

_Ravenclaw Vault 1 (High-Security Vault): 800,000 galleons, 500,000 sickles, 500,000 knuts_

_Ravenclaw Vault 3 (High-Security Vault): 200,000 galleons, 30,000 sickles, 40,000 knuts plus books on various subjects, swords, bows and arrows, ancient scrolls_

_Total Money: 1,000,000 galleons, 530,000 sickles, 540,000 knuts_

_Ravenclaw Manor in Scotland_

_Ravenclaw Castle Beijing, China_

_Eagle Villa in Berlin, Germany_

_Hufflepuff:_

_Hufflepuff Vault 2 (High-Security Vault): 400,000 galleons, 20,000 sickles, 4,000 knuts _

_Hufflepuff Vault 4 (High-Security Vault): 200,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 4,000 knuts plus gems, weapons, potion ingredients, Hufflepuff library_

_Total Money: 600,000 galleons, 30,000 sickles, 8,000 knuts_

_Hufflepuff Manor in North West Portugal_

_Badger Den in Paris, France_

_Hufflepuff Castle in Scotland_

_Hufflepuff Villa in Istanbul, Turkey_

_**Abilities:**_

_Potions: Mother's side_

_Charms: Mother's side_

_Herbology: Mother's side_

_Dueling: Both parents_

_Wandless Magic: Father's side_

_Dark Arts: Morgana Le Fay_

_Alchemy: Flamels_

_Runes: Mother's side_

_Transfiguration: Mother's side_

_Alpha Wolf_

_**Other Information:**_

_Crimson Blood_

_This means that Harry R. Greyback is the ruler of all werewolves and were-creatures and has power over other predators and canine predators. _

_Familiars: Blood Wolf (protects the soul) and Moon Wolf (protects the body)_

* * *

"I don't know understand how I am the heir of Hufflepuff," Fenrir said as he looked away from the image.

"The Greybacks descended from Amelia Hufflepuff who was born a squib in 1945," Ragnoc said. "She was tossed out into the Muggle world and married your many great grandfather; Jason Greyback. Likewise, young Mr. Greyback," Ragnoc said turning to Harry, "it appears that your mother's line is descended from Arthur Ravenclaw, another squib who married into the Evans line. For some reason your mother got the magical gene while your aunt was born a squib. As Mrs. Potter never bothered to get an inheritance test done, you become the Head of Ravenclaw because you were born to two magical beings."

"Is my cousin entitled to anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes he has two vaults of his own. One is a trust vault for his school supplies and tuition and another is a vault for him."

"And the Le Fay and Flamel lineages?" Remus asked in curiosity.

"Morgana Le Fay chose you herself before she died," Ragnoc said. "Many have tried to lay claim to the Le Fay line but have been unsuccessful. She had a little seer blood in her and was able to see what you were. As for the Flamels, they made you their magical heir after they found out that you had been abandoned by your family."

"Shouldn't Harry be a half-blood?" Severus asked.

"No Mr. Snape. Wizards and witches are only half-bloods if a magical person marries a muggle. A child born of a witch and a wizard is a pureblood, regardless of the witch or wizard being a muggleborn."

That was certainly news to the three adults. But then Severus was further shocked when Fenrir and Remus got down on their knees and bared their throats to Harry. "Alpha we will follow you as well my pack," Fenrir said. "As will all were-creatures and werewolves."

"I don't understand what being a Crimson Blood is," Harry said.

"Alpha may I speak?" Fenrir asked.

Harry nodded. "You can both stand. You're family and family doesn't bow to me," Harry said.

"In public we have to," Fenrir said to his son. "But in private, if it is your command, then we won't."

"Well then I order you not to bow to me in private and to use my name," Harry said.

Fenrir and Remus rose and sat back in the chairs. "Perhaps we should go to your relatives and have this talk," Severus said. "Petunia will be interested in knowing that she's a squib and that her son is a wizard."

Fenrir and Remus nodded. Harry took his inheritance test, got the vault numbers that his cousin owned, and went back to the Leaky Cauldron they apparated to Privet Drive. "Aunt Petunia I'm home," Harry called as he came into the living room.

"Thank you Severus for bringing Harry back," Petunia said as she came into the living room. Then she stopped as she saw Remus and another man behind Severus. "Remus how are you?"

"I'm fine Petunia," Remus said. "This is Fenrir Greyback, my alpha and Harry's father."

"I'm glad that my son was put in good hands at least," Fenrir said as he bowed to the woman.

"Th-thank you," Petunia said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Vernon should be home in a little while."

"That would be nice. Thank you," Fenrir said.

"Aunt Petunia I own this house," Harry said.

"You what?" Petunia asked in shock.

"Yeah. Severus took me to get the inheritance test and I'm the heir of a lot of lines."

"Harry we'll talk about this when your uncle gets back," Severus said.

"Why don't you show me to your room?" Fenrir asked his son. He was interested in seeing where his son slept.

"Okay daddy. It's upstairs," Harry said happily, tugging on his father's hand. "You too Remus," Harry said to the other werewolf.

"Sure Harry," Remus said and followed his alpha and his king up to the second floor, leaving a bemused Severus and shocked Petunia in the living room.

"Are you sure that Vernon and you won't mind the extra company?" Severus asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Petunia said coming to herself and taking a seat in the living room on the couch.

Meanwhile, Harry was showing his father and godfather the entire second floor. "This is my room," he said opening the door to the smallest bedroom. Remus and Fenrir looked around. Fenrir pulled out his wand and made the room bigger while Remus left to go do the same for Dudley's room.

"Magic can do many things but it can't do everything," Fenrir said.

"It's bigger than it was," Harry said. "When can I get a wand?"

"When you turn eleven," Fenrir said. "That's when all witches and wizards get their wands in Britain."

They spent some time talking in Harry's bedroom until Harry heard his uncle's car pulling into the driveway. Harry, Fenrir and Remus went downstairs to the living room where Uncle Vernon had just come in. Dudley was sitting by his mother, having been told that they had guests and Harry wasn't to be bothered.

"Harry you're back home," Vernon said. "How was your day?"

"It was good Uncle Vernon. This is my daddy, Fenrir and my godfather, Remus."

Fenrir and Remus shook hands with Vernon. "Thank you for taking care of my son," Fenrir said.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Vernon said shaking their hands. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course," Fenrir said. "It can't be easy raising a werewolf cub."

"No it's not. Earlier today my wife, son, nephew and I were at the zoo and Harry was over at the African Wild Dog habitat. Well… apparently he changed into a werewolf at will. We met Severus Snape, who Petunia introduced me and my son to. I guess they used to live near each other as kids. When Severus said he'd just seen Harry turn into a wolf we were shocked. We thought that werewolves only changed on the full moon. Petunia managed to talk Harry into changing back into himself and then when we got home, we asked Harry to do it again and he was able to."

"You're wondering if that is normal?" Fenrir asked seeing the worry on the human's face. Vernon nodded in answer. "No it isn't. Recently we found out something about my son that explains his ability to talk with canines and have control over his change."

"What is it?" Petunia asked.

"My son is the Crimson Blood. It means he is the king of all werewolves and were-creatures," Fenrir said.

"Harry did say that he talked to the leader of the African Wild Dogs," Petunia said.

"Has he ever taken Wolfsbane before?" Remus asked.

"No. We didn't have access to that potion," Petunia said. "Isn't that supposed to control werewolves and make them more docile?"

"No. It's poison to our kind," Remus said. "I learned that myself four years ago after joining Fenrir's pack. It's why I didn't transform into my wolf form when I was taking the Wolfsbane for three years."

"You said Harry was a Crimson Blood and the king of all werewolves and were-creatures," Petunia said. "What else does that entail?"

"The Crimson Blood has not been seen in two hundred years," Fenrir said. "I'm stunned that my son is in fact Crimson Blood. The Crimson Blood is a werewolf who is blessed by the Mother Moon who gives all were-creatures the power of change due to the Crimson Blood's sense of justice and being in tune with the moon herself. He has power over all canines and other predators meaning he can make them do what he wants. In addition he has the power of Wolf Speech, it's something that all werewolves have but even were-creatures can understand him when in his wolf form. He is also able to help a werewolf or other were-creature accept their inner creature and can even force a werewolf or were-creature to stay in their creature form as punishment and demote them to omega. The Crimson Blood has alpha regents, leaders of every werewolf pack and were-creature clan who pay homage to him. Harry however is also an alpha, meaning he is a dominant wolf and will likely begin forming his own pack before he goes to school and his pack will willingly follow him. His alphess will become queen of all werewolves and were-creatures though Harry will hold final say due to his blood status. He will also begin showing signs of his dominance when he turns nine years old."

"Crimson Blood is a very rare werewolf," Remus said. "The first Crimson Blood was a werewolf named Alexander Moonbeam who protected his village of humans and werewolves from rogue were-creatures in 500 B.C. Selene, the Moon Goddess that all were-creatures worship, saw how Alexander fought the rogue were-creatures and with his dying breath, she turned him into a werewolf and made him the first of the Crimson Bloods. It was the Crimson Blood's job to rule all the were-creatures and werewolves, protect them with his life, guide them, and provide for them. Did Severus explain that werewolves are persecuted in Britain?"

"He did mention that," Vernon said.

"Unfortunately all were-creatures and werewolves everywhere are persecuted. Some of them are running rampart in other countries and we are not united. With Harry being the new Crimson Blood, he can change that."

"Where do we fit into this?" Dudley asked. "Will we still be Harry's family?"

"Yes," Fenrir said gently. "Harry's wolf sees you as pack and were-creatures are very protective of their pack and family. You do not need to fear losing him because of what he is."

Dudley smiled and looked gratefully at Harry. "Hey Dudley guess what."

"What?" Dudley asked.

"You're a wizard!"

"What?!" Vernon and Petunia shouted.

"It's true," Severus said. "Dudley is a wizard like Harry and he also has two vaults at Gringotts. But there's also news for you Petunia."

"What else could there possibly be?" Petunia asked.

"You're a squib Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

* * *

_****__**Next Chapter: Harry begins looking for his new pack and is introduced to the Eclipse Pack.**_

_****__**Following Chapter: Harry and Dudley get their acceptance letters to two schools.**_

**_*Faol Greyback was created by 1rmorena*_**


	6. Olympian Pack

**Author Note: I apologize for being so late with this chapter. I've been working on it off and on for the past week and finally managed to get it done. I haven't been feeling my creative muse in a while now so apologize for being behind on my stories.**

* * *

**Olympian Pack**

Now that the Dursleys knew their nephew wasn't dangerous, Harry was allowed to roam the house in his wolf form. Fenrir and Remus spent a lot of time with Harry, teaching him about werewolf culture and more about being the Crimson Blood. The young werewolf king was a fast learner. Severus had bought Harry some Potion ingredients and had made Number 4 Privet Drive safe for brewing potions in. He would come over twice a week to give Harry and Dudley lessons on wizarding Britain, customs, and lessons on how to write with a quill along with homework assignments.

As Harry's ninth birthday approached, he sat on the floor of his bedroom in his wolf form. His raven fur shone in the moonlight as he stared out the window. When the numbers on Harry's clock slid to 11:45 PM there was a flash of white flames and two wolf cubs appeared before Harry. One was a silver wolf with a black stripe from its head to the tip of its tail that spread down to cover the top half of his back legs and gray fur shaped like a crescent moon on its forehead between its eyes and black tipped ears. The second wolf was a black wolf with a red stripe from its head to the tip of its tail that spread down to cover the top half of his back legs and red fur shaped in a diamond in the center of his head. The top of the Blood Wolf's ears were tipped with red fur. Both wolves had emerald green eyes.

'_Greetings young alpha,'_ the Blood Wolf said. _'My name is Spirit and I am a Blood Wolf.'_

'_And I am Crescent and a Moon Wolf,'_ the Moon Wolf said_. 'I protect your body.'_

'_And I protect the spirit and blood of Crimson Blood,'_ Spirit said. _'We are your familiars and have served every Crimson Blood since the time of the first king.'_

Harry gave a startled yelp of surprise at seeing these two wolves here. _'So you're immortal then?'_

'_We are but our life force is tied to the Crimson Blood. Serena, the Moon Goddess, created us and gave us to King Alexander to protect him and we have done so for many millennia. Protecting each Crimson Blood that is,'_ Spirit said.

'_When you die our time on earth will end until a new Crimson Blood is born. Hopefully that won't be for a long time since we've been waiting two centuries for you to come back to the world our alpha and our king,'_ Crescent said.

'_With your permission young alpha we would request being able to bite you and leaking our blood into your wound. This will allow us to hear your thoughts and feel your emotions,'_ Spirit said.

'_Umm…okay.'_

Crescent gently broke through the skin of Harry's right paw and then bit his leg, allowing a few drops of blood to dribble in the wound. Spirit did the same, only he didn't bite Harry. There was a flash of white light and Harry's small wound closed to reveal a crescent shaped scar on his paw. Crescent and Spirit licked their wounds closed and curled up beside the new alpha king. _'Happy birthday alpha,'_ Spirit and Crescent said.

The next morning Harry, Crescent and Spirit made their way down to the kitchen. "Morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he shifted back into his human form and walked into the living room. "When do we get to go to Diagon Alley again?"

"We'll be going with Severus when he arrives in a little bit," Petunia said. "Vernon has to go to work sadly." She came into the living room and let out a sigh as she saw the wolves sitting patiently at Harry's feet. "Harry what are those?"

"Those are my familiars Aunt Petunia. They came to me last night on my birthday. The black one is named Spirit and he's a blood wolf. The silver is a moon wolf and his name's crescent."

"Well I guess I have no choice but to allow them to stay. Separating a wizard or witch from their familiars is a bad idea and can cause their deaths."

"How do you know that Aunt Petunia?"

"Severus told me that a few months ago," Petunia said. "Can you go and wake Dudley Harry?"

"Okay Aunt Petunia."

Harry ran up the stairs, only for his aunt to yell at him not to run through the house. "Sorry Aunt Petunia!" Harry shouted in reply and changed his run into a walk, climbing the last few steps up to the second floor and made his way to Dudley's room. He knocked on the door but didn't get an answer so he walked inside. Dudley was still asleep. "Dudley, Aunt Petunia says to get up. Severus is taking us to Diagon Alley today."

"Wassamatter?" Dudley said groggily. Harry got a mischievous light in his eyes and began tickling his cousin. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" Dudley shouted between fits of laughter. He blinked his eyes and stumbled out of bed, tripping over the blanket that was wrapped around him and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Harry's dad had been teaching him wandless magic and Severus and Aunt Petunia had mentioned he seemed to have control of his magic from a young age. Apparently that was something he got from his mother.

* * *

A knock on the door sounded and Harry bolted downstairs, as Petunia opened the door. "Hi Severus!" Harry shouted as he launched himself at the man who toppled on the ground.

"Morning Harry. You greet everybody this way?"

"Only the people I like," Harry said as he stood and pulled Severus into the living room. Dudley came downstairs at that moment and greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek. "About time you got up," Harry said.

"Well we can't all be morning birds," Dudley said with a grin.

'_Do you have a pack yet alpha?'_ Spirit asked.

'_No,'_ Harry said in what he had learned was wolf speech. This was his first time speaking wolf speech in human form. _'How will I know the members of my pack?'_

'_By their scent and their submissive nature when you are around my king,'_ Crescent said. _'Crimson Blood's pack always has a peppermint and spring rain scent about them.'_

'_I see,' _Harry said. _'And how many betas can I have in my pack?'_

'_Well wolf and other werewolf packs have one beta. The Crimson Blood usually has one to two betas,'_ Spirit said. _'You will know your beta or betas by the way the rest of your pack submits to them.'_

Harry nodded and looked around to see everyone staring at him. "Sorry. I was just talking with my familiars about how I'll know the members of my pack," he said.

"What are they?" Severus asked.

"Spirit's a blood wolf and Crescent's a moon wolf," Harry said. "They showed up last night a few minutes after my ninth birthday.

They walked to a 1964 Ford Mustang and climbed in. "I'll be driving us to London and then we'll park outside the Leaky Cauldron and enter through there," Severus explained as everyone fastened their seatbelts. Once everyone was safely secure, Severus drove to London.

* * *

"I think I should introduce Harry to the pack Remus," Fenrir said.

"Whatever you say Fenrir. Will we be going with him to school?"

"I don't know. This is our territory and I don't want to take the risk of other werewolf packs trying to claim it if we're with my son," Fenrir said. "But my son is Crimson Blood. If he orders us to stay here then we have to obey our alpha and our king."

Remus nodded. It was still hard to believe that his cub was his king and the alpha of all werewolves and were-creatures. "What of your other son?" Remus asked his alpha.

"Faol? He's Harry's age. Rebecca was beautiful and had the voice of an angel. It was during the time I was working for Voldemort that I met Rebecca. I met her when I was in Diagon Alley. She had graduated from Hogwarts a year previously and was working in Flourish and Blotts. We talked and led a secret relationship. My pack was loyal to me but because of Ministry prejudice and the Dark Lord, we had to keep our relationship secret. Well in 1979 we had moved in together. We intended to raise a family together, despite the dangers of the MOM and the Dark Lord. I would have done anything for Rebecca. She was on my one true love though I'm sure that's hard to imagine from someone like me. She came to me and told me she was pregnant. I sent her away for her and our child's safety and never saw her again. I don't know what happened to her or our child. I do have a picture of him," he said as he made his way back to the cabin that was their den and went into his room. Finding the small picture, Fenrir took it back to Remus. There was a baby boy with black hair and brown eyes next to a woman who had warm brown eyes, honey colored skin and strawberry blond hair. "That's Rebecca and Faol," Fenrir said smiling. "I received that picture in the mail a week after Faol's birth. Sadly I couldn't risk seeing him because the Dark Lord was still in power. Poor kid probably hates me."

"Harry accepted you right away Fenrir. I'm sure once you meet Faol and explain things to him then he'll accept why you sent his mother away."

"I hope so," Fenrir said. "I'm going to introduce him to the pack tonight. It's time the Eclipse Pack met their king."

* * *

Severus parked his car across the street to the Leaky Cauldron and put some change in the meter. Then the group entered the pub and made their way to the back entrance where Severus tapped the brick that opened to Diagon Alley. "What was that place Mr. Snape?" Dudley asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Severus said to the blond haired boy. "It's a pub and inn which is run by the innkeeper Tom and the brick wall out back marks the entrance to Diagon Alley. There's a cellar downstairs and rooms on the second floor that people can rent out."

"But if only magical people can see the Leaky Cauldron then why do they have a wall in the back?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest," Severus said. "It was never covered in History of Magic at Hogwarts. All Binns talked about was the goblin rebellions and it's been that way for centuries."

"How can he live for centuries?" Harry asked.

"Well Binns is a ghost. He died in his sleep in an armchair by a fire at school one night and got up the next day without his body. His classes are boring and most students end up going to sleep. Hardly anyone takes History of Magic at Hogwarts after fifth year. Can't blame them really when you never learn anything in that class. I don't understand myself why Dumbledore doesn't fire him. Sadly Necromancy, those are people who can summon and control the dead as well as banish ghosts, is illegal in Britain so we can't summon a Necromancer to get rid of Binns. Magical people live longer than muggles. Albus Dumbledore is like one hundred fifty something."

Harry and Dudley's eyes winded at that. "That's ancient," Dudley said causing Severus to laugh out loud.

"That's nothing. The couple who magically adopted you Harry are six hundred something."

"How is that possible?" Petunia asked.

"A special crimson stone," Severus said. He didn't say anymore. Merlin only knew what Dumbledore would do if he found out that Harry was the magical heir to the Flamels and had inherited the Sorcerer's Stone. As they made their way to Gringotts they encountered a boy with white-blond hair and a tall thin boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Uncle Sev," Draco said running up to his godfather and hugging him. Harry stopped in his tracks as he scented two members of his new pack. He could scent that the tall thin boy was the omega by the way he carried himself whereas the other boy was one of his betas. His inner wolf made its appearance known as his eyes took on their silver alpha appearance, causing Draco's inner dragon to cower away in the back of his mind and Theodore to freeze.

_Alpha_, said Draco's inner dragon as it shook partly in fear and partly in excitement. _Not only alpha but king. _

"Hello Draco. Hi Theodore. What are you doing at Diagon Alley?"

"I don't know. Dad just said we had to come to Gringotts and then I learned I was a…" before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father.

"Severus," Lucius said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Lucius. Terrorizing the goblins?"

Lucius chuckled. "No my friend. I felt it was time for Draco to know what he is."

A growl ripped from Harry's chest at the older were-dragon. Lucius looked at Harry in shock and lowered himself to one knee with his head bowed. "My alpha," Lucius said without looking up at Harry.

Draco wasn't sure what was going on but felt himself getting on one knee and baring his throat to the raven haired boy in front of him.

'_Names and creatures!' _Harry commanded the father and son before him.

'_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, my king. And this is my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. We are were-dragons,' _Lucius replied in wolf speech. _'Permission to rise alpha king?'_

Harry's lips curled back and he walked over and ripped Draco's shirt at his right shoulder before biting down into the skin. Draco screeched in surprise but otherwise didn't move. When Harry had risen, a silver crescent moon appeared on his skin. _'Permission granted,'_ Harry said as he licked the blood of his beta from his lips and the sliver alpha eyes faded back to their grayish blue. People stopped to stare at the scene. It was a shock to see the pureblood lord and a pureblood heir on their knees in front of a mere child.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation somewhere else," Severus suggested. "I brought you here Dudley so you could get the key to your vaults so that's what we'll do. Harry why don't you, Draco and Theodore go explore. Petunia you will need to be here as well so we can set up a vault for you and Mr. Dursley."

"I'll accompany them. My business is concluded here anyway," Lucius said. He led the three children out of the bank, the two wolves staying beside their king.

"Dad what's going on?" Draco asked as he rubbed the mark on his shoulder that the other boy had given him. "Who is that boy?"

"I'll explain everything when we get somewhere private," Lucius said.

'_Harry Greyback,'_ Harry said to Draco as Crescent spoke quietly to him. "Who is your friend?"

"Theodore Nott," Draco said. Then it registered on him what the raven haired boy had said. "Grey…" only to be smacked across the back of the head by his father.

'_Fenrir is my father,'_ Harry said with a slight malicious undertone to his voice. "I expect you to treat my father with respect."

"Okay," Draco said.

They went into Flourish and Blotts where Harry got some more books. In there they saw a girl with red hair and a girl with dirty blond hair. "Hello alpha," Luna said dreamily to Harry as she bowed to the raven haired teen.

"Eh…" Harry said as he scented two more members of his pack. "Who are you?"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna said in a dreamy voice. "This is Susan Bones."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Susan said. She actually felt sorry for Draco in a way as everybody assumed he was a pureblood snob. Even her aunt assumed the worst without giving Draco a chance. Draco felt his dragon stir with a desire to protect the red haired girl. Harry watched in amusement. It appeared his beta had found his betess. Darting forward, Harry gave Luna and Susan the mark of the Olympian Pack on their right shoulders. He sensed that Luna was no werewolf and neither was Theodore Nott, however he would change that. Susan on the other hand…with a snarl Harry's eyes took on the silver color that the Crimson Blood had as alpha and began speaking in a strange language. Once he felt the female were-dragon in Susan acknowledge him in thanks, his eyes went back to their normal color.

Susan fell to the floor suddenly as something broke within her body. It turned out that Susan was a were-dragon as well and her creature inheritance had been locked by her aunt. It had broken with the arrival of her mate and the return of the Crimson Blood though she didn't know this. "What's…going…on?" Susan gasped as pain overtook her body.

"I broke the chains on your creature inheritance," Harry said simply. "As your alpha I have the power to do that. Luna it appears you are part of my pack as well. The same with you Theodore," he said turning to the silent boy. "You're omega and you and Luna will be turned by me."

Theodore just nodded while Luna had a serene smile on her face as if it didn't bother her. "Have you and your son accepted your inner creature?" Harry asked Lucius and Draco.

"I have my alpha but Draco just found out today that he is a were-dragon," Lucius said.

"I see," Harry said. "That will be taken care of later. I have a sense that there are two more of my pack that need to be found. Follow," the young king commanded and the others fell into step behind the young Crimson Blood. They made their way to the pet store and Harry spotted a round faced boy with brown hair and eyes looking at the cats. Discreetly sniffing the air, Harry scented the mixture of peppermint and spring rain coming from the boy but also found it coming from somewhere else.

'_Second beta alpha,'_ Spirit said.

'_Your alphess is here somewhere as well my king,'_ Crescent said.

Harry felt his heart leap to his throat at the thought of meeting his alphess and the future queen of all were-creatures and werewolves. He was also a bit surprised to see that he had two betas. This second beta seemed to lack confidence but Harry was sure that could be changed. There was also the hint of dirt on the boy which made Harry assume the boy liked working with plants. He went up to the boy and coughed. "Hello. I'm Harry," Harry said holding out a hand.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said shaking the raven haired boy's hand. "Scion of House Longbottom."

"Looking for a cat?" Harry asked seeing the cats in front of them.

"Yeah. They may not be able to carry mail and packages but they provide good companionship," Neville said. "I can't decide what color I want to get though." A ginger kitten came up to him and rubbed against his hand. "Hi there," Neville said and Harry could hear the fondness in his voice for the animal. "Would you like to be my friend?" The cat gave a small mew and jumped into Neville's arms. When he turned back to go to the counter, he stopped at seeing Draco and Lucius Malfoy. "Umm hello," Neville said nervously.

"Mr. Longbottom," Lucius said. "I've no idea what you were told by your parents but we don't harm children, especially the lords of other houses."

"I have an alphess and queen to find," Harry said. "Lucius you will guard my pack."

"As you wish my king," Lucius said dipping his head to the young boy.

Neville stared at Harry as he left and then looked at the other kids. He recognized Susan Bones from parties and Luna Lovegood he had heard briefly about from the youngest Weasley boy. The tall thin boy didn't spark any recognition in Neville's mind so he assumed it was probably someone that Draco knew which explained why he wouldn't know the child. His parents and the Potters only hung around with supporters of Dumbledore.

"Go pay for your pet Mr. Longbottom," Lucius said. "Are you expected to be back at a certain time?"

"I'm supposed to meet the Potters and my parents in an hour," Neville said. "What's this all about? I wouldn't have thought that the Malfoys would be around people they deem to be blood-traitors."

Lucius winched at that. It was an image he had to project to the world due to his Death Eater activities under the Dark Lord. "Everything will be explained soon I expect," Lucius said. "Now go make your purchase. I swear on my magic and life that I won't attack you," he said and his wand lit up as the magic accepted his oath. Neville blinked in surprise but went and bought a cat carrier, a small bed, food and water dishes, a collar with a small bell attached, a brush, a bag of food and some cat toys. The shopkeeper put the items into bags and handed them to Neville. Then he went back to the other kids.

Meanwhile Harry followed the scent of his alphess, spring rain and cherry blossoms, and soon saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Harry's wolf rose to the front of his mind and yearned to claim the girl before him but Harry pushed the wolf down. "Hello. My name's Harry miss. Who might you be?"

Daphne turned and stared up at the young boy before her. "Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Greengrass line," she said. She could see by the way he carried himself that he was possibly a lord which probably meant he was a pureblood. She felt her heart drawn to the boy in front of her and saw that he carried himself with dominance and an air of confidence. It was at that moment that she knew she wanted to get to know this boy more.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Greengrass," Harry said taking her hand and lightly kissing the top of it. Severus had been teaching him pureblood etiquette.

"And you as well," Daphne said as she smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Miss Greengrass, this may seem a bit weird but I need you to come with me with my new friends. I have something to explain to all of you."

"Umm…okay," Daphne said. She was a bit puzzled about the boy's request but decided it couldn't hurt to see what he wanted. She got a calico female kitten and some cat supplies that she carried up to the counter and paid for. Turning she saw Lord Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. She recognized Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones but didn't recognize the third girl.

"Hello," Luna said smiling serenely at Daphne.

Daphne paid for her kitten and the cat supplies before Lucius led everyone to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch in a private meeting room. When everyone was seated and lunch was served, Harry looked around at his pack. "My name is Harry Greyback," he said. "My parents are Fenrir Greyback and Lily Potter nee Evans. I'm also a werewolf."

There were gasps in the room from everyone except Lucius who already knew what Harry was. "These are my familiars," he said gesturing to Crescent and Spirit. "Crescent is a Moon Wolf and Spirit is a Blood Wolf. They have been guarding the Crimson King for millennia. I am the first Crimson King in two hundred years."

"Excuse me Harry," Daphne said. "But what are Lord Malfoy and Draco doing here?"

"Lucius and Draco are here," Harry said, "because they are were-dragons. Susan is one as well."

Everyone looked at Lucius for an answer. "It's true what my alpha says," Lucius says. "One of my ancestors married a were-dragon and since then the gift has passed onto all the men of my line. Draco just discovered he's one today when I took him to Gringotts. I felt it was time he learn about his creature side before going to school."

"But I thought you worked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Neville asked. "Don't you hate anyone who is not a pureblood?"

"It is true that I do not like muggleborn witches and wizards but that is because they do not bother to learn our ways and laws before they enter our world. Instead they try to change everything and say how much better the Muggle world is. They show no respect for our customs, they don't celebrate or know anything about our holidays, and they try to act like they are superior to half-bloods and pureblood witches and wizards who grow up surrounded by magic," Lucius said. "The only reason I pretended that I hated half-bloods is due to the Dark Lord. It would have meant my death and the death of my wife and son if I hadn't behaved like a self-righteous bastard. There are many Death Eaters who managed to avoid Azkaban that would gladly report my betrayal to the Dark Lord if they could find him."

"What do you want from us Harry?" Susan asked. "And how am I a were-dragon?"

"You are part of my pack," Harry said. "Draco and Neville are my betas and Theodore is the omega. That means he is last to eat. As to how you're a creature, I believe that has to do with your creature side being sealed away by someone in your family. Daphne, Luna, Theodore and Neville will be turned into werewolves by me. In addition Susan, I order you to accept your creature side. It is a part of you whether you want it or not. The same goes for you three," Harry said, grayish blue eyes looking from Theodore to Luna to Neville to Daphne. And Daphne is my mate, my alphess which means she is the queen of all werewolves and were-creatures."

Susan thought about what Harry had said. "The only family I have is…no…how could she? How could my aunt seal my creature side away?"

"What is it?" Neville asked.

But Lucius seemed to guess what was happening. "Susan's aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he said, "and the only relative that Miss Bones has. So she must have been the one to seal away Susan's dragon. Though it surprises me. I would have thought that Madam Bones was more accepting since she seems to stand for justice for half-bloods and muggleborn witches and wizards. Sadly creatures are persecuted all around the world and parents have a habit of binding the creature sides of their children."

Draco felt sorry for Susan and his dragon roared in rage at the injustice of its mate being sealed away for so long. Lucius's dragon was also enraged at the thought of another were-dragon being sealed away. How many others of their kin were sealed away or in hiding from the humans? "Enough Draco," Harry commanded as he stared at his beta. "You aren't powerful enough to take down such a powerful person in the Ministry."

"Yes alpha," Draco said as he bared his throat to the Crimson Blood. "But I can't help it."

"I don't blame you. My wolf would kill anyone who touched my mate," Harry admitted feeling his own inner wolf scratching at the front of his mind to break free. "But I will not have my pack ending up in Azkaban as long as I'm alive if I can help it. Now I'd feel better if I turned the remaining members of my pack. Do you four accept the curse of lycanthropy?"

"Yes," Luna said. "I've always admired wolves and it would be an honor to be one."

"It seems I have no choice," Theodore said, "so yes I do."

Neville shrugged. "I'm a bit scared of being a werewolf," he confessed. "The thought of being a werewolf terrifies me when all I've heard is how they are mindless beasts."

"You're worried about the transformations and losing control of yourself?" Harry asked as Neville nodded. "Don't be. By me forcing you to accept your creature side, the transformations will be painless and you'll keep your human minds but have your creature instincts."

Neville still looked a bit unsure but nodded acceptance. Harry then turned to Daphne who thought about it. She was surprised that she was going to be the mate of Fenrir Greyback's son and that she would be the queen of all werewolves and were-creatures. Although she had only just met Harry and the others, she felt comfortable with them all and Harry made her feel safer than her own family. "I accept," Daphne said finally.

Harry nodded and one-be-one infected the four non-werewolves with lycanthropy, injecting his venom into their bloodstreams and using his power as the Crimson Blood to force them to accept their creature sides. Then he marked them all on their right shoulders with the mark of his pack. "The silver crescent moon scar will appear on you in human and creature forms," Harry said. "It's the sign of my pack and will help you recognize each other," he said. "My pack is the Olympian Pack. Now you should all get out of here before your parents come looking for you. As for me I need to get back to my family as well."

"Um alpha?" Theodore asked.

Harry turned his eyes to the omega and waited.

"Who do you live with now?"

"My _mother's _sister, her husband and their son," Harry said, spitting out the word 'mother' like it was venom. "They took me in after I was left on their doorstep in the middle of the night by Albus Dumbledore," there were shouts of disbelief at that, "and although it took my uncle some time to get used to his nephew being a werewolf, they accepted me and have treated me very well. I have had a happy life with them."

"Are they wizards?" Susan asked.

"My aunt is a squib, my cousin is a wizard and my uncle is a muggle," Harry said. "I'm not sure what the blood status would be of my cousin." He looked at Lucius for an answer.

"I believe your cousin would count as a muggleborn since, although your aunt is a squib, she has no magic of her own," Lucius said.

Harry's pack breathed a sigh of relief at the thought that their alpha was in safe hands but they were all angered and shocked that the leader of the light would leave an innocent child on a doorstep in the middle of the night. "The Potters said they didn't want a werewolf around their _precious savior_," Harry spat. "Unfortunately I can't live with my father since creatures aren't allowed to have children. Lucius does anyone know about your dragon?"

"No alpha," Lucius said but he looked worried all the same. "Draco I expect you to keep your inheritance a secret. It would not bode well for us if we were found out to be were-dragons. Our kind is near extinction as it is without us being killed or locked up."

Harry nodded in thought. "If anything happens you are to flee Britain along with any other creatures you manage to find here," Harry ordered the older were-dragon and Lucius nodded. He could not disobey an order of the ruler of all were-creatures.

"I accept any punishment you deem necessary my alpha for joining that vile man," Lucius said as he got on one knee and bowed his head.

"Show me the arm with that mark on it," Harry ordered and Lucius obliged. Harry studied it and frowned when he saw it had not disappeared. _'Crimson and Spirit. Can I remove cursed marks?'_

'_The mark reeks of dark magic master,' _Crescent said as he thrust his neck forward and looked at the mark with a snarl. _'But yes you can.'_

'_How?'_

'_Just chant 'As Crimson Blood I demand this mark of servitude on my subject be vanished for good and sent to the darkness where it belongs.' It will disappear because nothing on earth can stop the power of the Crimson Blood.'_

'_You have to say your name in the beginning,' _Spirit said.

Harry nodded and began speaking in wolf speech. The rest of the pack was fascinated by the fact that Harry could speak a strange language and they could all understand it. _'I, Harry Remus Greyback, as Crimson Blood I demand this mark of servitude on my subject be vanished for good and sent to the darkness where it belongs.' _As everyone watched a sunset orange fire consumed Lucius's mark but strangely it didn't burn the older were-dragon. Instead it burned the area around the mark and through the skin, searching for the spell that had cast it on the skin. What many witches and wizards didn't know was that dark magic cast on another person would leave traces of magic on the skin that would be absorbed into the body. The fire had to search out those traces of magic and then it would consume them along with the mark, purifying the body. As the pack watched, the fire began to heat up and the temperature in the room rose before it died down and vanished. When Harry looked the mark was gone along with the evil magic that had left it there.

"Thank you my king!" Lucius shouted as he sobbed. He was so glad that he was no longer under that evil man's power and regretted joining him but the Dark Lord had seemed to be the best option with the absence of the Crimson Blood and how the light persecuted all were-creatures.

"See to it that you never serve a human again Lucius or I will kill you. Is that clear?" Harry asked in a voice like ice.

"Yes alpha," Lucius said.

"Then there will be no punishment on your part as I assume you regret your actions and deeds?"

Lucius nodded again and after a nod from Harry he stood. "Listen well my pack," he said. "I refuse to attend Hogwarts when I turn eleven. I do not want to be around my half-brother Daniel or anywhere near Dumbledore. I also don't want the Potters trying to interfere in my life so I will hopefully be going to school outside of Britain. I would like for all of you to come with me for your own safety."

"My parents expect me to go to Hogwarts," Neville said.

"Mine as well," Theodore said.

Harry looked at Susan, Luna, Draco and Daphne. "I am fine with my son going to whatever school you end up going to," Lucius said.

"My aunt may try to force me to go Hogwarts," Susan said. "Everyone in my family has gone to Hogwarts as far as I know."

"I don't think my parents will care," Daphne said. "As long as I do well in school and don't get expelled anyway."

"Oh please Daphne when have you ever gotten into trouble?" Draco asked.

"Never but that's because I don't hang out with idiots like Parkinson Malfoy," Daphne shot back.

"Hey it's not my fault that the girl thinks we're going to be married when we're older," Draco said.

"You can all call me Harry in private," Harry said to the pack and they nodded. "We should get going before people start to worry. Keep your marks hidden and don't let out the fact that you're werewolves and were-dragons for your and my safety. Clear?"

"Yes Alpha," the Olympian Pack chorused. One-by-one they left the Leaky Cauldron and made their way back to their waiting relatives. Neville stayed behind, sensing that Harry wanted to talk with him and Draco. He wondered how he would deal with Draco being a part of this new pack due to everything he had been taught by his parents. Harry collapsed in a chair and the new werewolf and two were-dragons took seats.

"That was interesting. I never expected to find my pack all at once like this in one day," Harry said. "Draco, you and Neville are the betas of my pack. As such you are above everyone else and my seconds in command. I expect you both to work together and keep the pack in line if I am not there," Harry said looking from Draco to Neville.

"Where would you be going Harry?" Draco asked.

"Dealing with matters with the other packs and clans, demoting people to the status of omega if necessary, finding new were-creatures and getting them help, establishing a safe place for all my subjects in case of a war. Things like that," Harry said.

"Sounds like it will be a lot of work," Neville said. He was glad he wasn't Crimson Blood. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do what Harry, his alpha and king, had to do. "How is the Crimson Blood chosen?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I didn't think to ask."

'_Crimson Blood is chosen by Selene, the Moon Goddess herself. Every Crimson Blood is chosen for their intelligence, compassion, spirit, and affinity with the night. And of course they must be born a werewolf and an alpha,' _Crescent said.

'_Not only that but Crimson Bloods are distantly related to each other through the moon blessing. The moon blessing is a lunar flower blooming through a wolf skull,' _Spirit said. _'It is on the Crimson Blood's right shoulder. That mark is the sign that the werewolf who has it is rightful ruler of all were-creatures.'_

Draco and Neville were silent as they listened to the information from Harry's familiars. Harry meanwhile removed his shirt and walked over to a mirror to see for himself the Moon Blessing. There on his right shoulder was indeed the mark that proclaimed him Crimson Blood. His fingers gently traced the silver marking on his shoulder before he pulled his shirt back on. "Neville you should get going before your family begins to suspect where you are."

Neville nodded and left the Leaky Cauldron. A few minutes later, Harry, Lucius and Draco left together. They made their way back to Gringotts where Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Severus were coming out of the bank. "Did you enjoy your trip?" Petunia asked her nephew.

"I did Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "How did everything go in Gringotts?"

"It was confusing," Petunia admitted. I had to do a blood test to confirm who I was but Severus helped with all the technicalities."

"Harry I heard there are dragons underground guarding the high security vaults. I thought I saw a fire when we went down to my vault," Dudley said.

"The high security vaults are guarded by dragons," Lucius confirmed. "They're usually blinded and kept chained. The goblins don't care for them and use clatters to control them by using pain."

As a were-dragon, he was sympathetic to his full blooded cousins but the Ministry didn't have power over goblin territory. A feral growl ripped from Harry's mouth as he thought of that and his grayish blue eyes suddenly darkened in color. "That will be something else that needs to be taken care of," Harry said.

"Mom are we going to go and look around Diagon Alley now?" Dudley asked.

"Sure and then we'll stop at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch," Petunia said. They walked around Diagon Alley and all three boys enjoyed the sights. Dudley got himself a black cat that he named Midnight and Harry bought an eagle owl for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to send him letters when he went to school. Afterwards they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then went their separate ways.

* * *

That evening, Harry was playing a video game with Dudley when there was a knock on the door. Vernon went to answer it and was surprised to see Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback standing at the door. "Hello Mr. Dursley. May we come in?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Vernon said as he stepped back to allow them to enter. They nodded to the human and came into the living room.

Harry looked up as he caught the scents of his father and godfather and abandoned his game to run over to them. "Dad! Remus! What are you two doing here?"

"Hello Harry," Fenrir said as he kissed his son on the top of his head. "We've come to present you to the Eclipse Pack," Fenrir said. "I'm alpha of that pack and Remus is my beta."

"And Fenrir would like to offer the Dursleys protection," Remus added as he looked at the two humans to gauge their reactions.

"What would this 'protection' consist of?" Vernon asked. "Would I be allowed to keep my job?"

Fenrir nodded. "You would Mr. Dursley. This protection would be make you wards of my pack. Nobody in my pack would be able to harm you and if any other werewolf packs or were-creatures attempted to harm you, your wife or your son then they would face the wrath of the Eclipse Pack. My pack would take turns guarding your home from Dumbledore, his vigilante group the Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters. Death Eaters are followers of the Dark Lord," he added in case the humans didn't know.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Petunia asked.

"Do phoenixes really exist?" Dudley asked, having abandoned his game.

"They do," Remus said. "Dumbledore has a phoenix familiar. There are a few different phoenixes. There are fire phoenixes, storm phoenixes, light phoenixes, air phoenixes, water phoenixes, earth phoenixes, and ice phoenixes. There are also dark phoenixes which serve dark wizards and the opposite of the above phoenixes. Most phoenixes are considered light and won't associate with dark wizards or dark creatures such as werewolves and were-creatures."

"Dumbledore's phoenix is a fire phoenix," Fenrir said. "It is very rare for a phoenix to bond to somebody though. They're extremely picky about whom they bond with but if you get one to bond with you then you're extremely lucky."

"Dad I found my pack members," Harry said. "We're called the Olympian Pack."

"How many members do you have Harry?" Fenrir asked.

"Two betas, my alphess, an omega and three girls. Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy are were-dragons. I turned Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott into werewolves. Daphne's my mate."

"I didn't know Lucius was a were-dragon," Remus said. "But then we never interacted in Hogwarts being different houses. I was in Gryffindor with Pettigrew, Potter and Black and Lucius was in Slytherin with Severus."

"I never scented Lucius's creature side either," Fenrir confessed. "It's surprising. I wouldn't have thought that the Bones family would have creature blood in them either."

"Susan's dragon was sealed," Harry growled. "I had to undo the chains confining her dragon. She didn't even know she had creature blood in her."

"What a bitch," Remus snarled earning a glare from Petunia.

"Remus Lupin! I will not have you swearing in front of my son or nephew," she warned the werewolf.

"Sorry Petunia but she is. Never knew her to be prejudiced. I always thought she seemed fair but I guess that was all an act."

Vernon and Petunia excused themselves to talk over the offer of protection away from the others and after ten minutes came back into the living room. "We accept your offer Mr. Greyback and Mr. Lupin," Vernon said.

"Please call me Fenrir," Fenrir said.

"Just keep calling me Remus," Remus said. "Well then Harry shall we be going?"

"Sure. I can't wait to wait your pack dad," Harry said.

"Have him home before nine," Petunia said to the older werewolves who nodded.

"Don't worry. We're just going to introduce him to the pack as my son and their king," Fenrir said. "Then the news will spread to the other packs and clans alerting them that the Crimson Blood has returned after two centuries."

Harry followed Remus and Fenrir out of the house and to the corner of Privet Drive where they disapparated. Harry stumbled as they reappeared in a forest but Fenrir and Remus caught the child before he could fall.

"Sorry about that," Fenrir said. "It takes a while to get used to."

They walked east and after a few miles came to the edge of the wards surrounding the Eclipse Pack territory. "We have witches and wizards here as well as muggles who were turned. Most werewolves when they are turned are cast out of their families," Remus said. "The magical werewolves keep the wards intact. They surround our entire territory."

"As Crimson Blood you can get through the wards automatically," Fenrir said. "But the Dursleys will have to be added into the wards."

"It's pretty and so quiet," Harry said as he looked around the forest.

"There's plenty of game here for us," Remus said. "The Lunar River Pack is to the west of us and the Solstice Pack is to the north in the mountains," he said. "Each pack has their own territory. The river is a physical border between the Eclipse Pack and the Lunar River Pack."

"Both the Solstice Pack and the Lunar River Pack are our allies," Fenrir said. "The werewolves and were-dogs tend to have packs while the were-dragons form thunders and the other were-creatures have clans," he explained. "I know there's a pack at Camelot and a pack at Stonehenge."

"You mean Camelot is real?" Harry asked. "Does that mean Avalon is real as well?"

"Yeah both are real," Remus said. He was ever so grateful that his godson and king was interested in books and learning. It gave them a nice bonding experience.

Harry watched Remus run forward and howl to summon the Eclipse Pack from their dens. Remus's howl alerted the pack that the alpha and beta had returned home and that the alpha had brought his son with him. There were answering howls and one-by-one the pack emerged from the forest or from the cabin and stood waiting for the alpha to arrive. A ten year old girl with sapphire eyes, ivory skin and floor length black hair that was currently tied up in a bun ran up to Remus and hugged him.

"Remus you're back with the alpha," the girl said.

"Hey Onyx*," Remus said smiling at his mate. "What were you doing?"

"Eating a mango," she said sheepishly. "What's this about the alpha's son coming?"

Before Remus could reply to his mate, the pack suddenly dropped to their knees and bared their throats as Harry Greyback stepped into the clearing. On the northern side of the clearing stood the cabin that housed the Eclipse Pack. Inside was a lounge, infirmary, classrooms for the young werewolves, a library, kitchen, bathrooms and rooms for families, mates and an entire room for single wolves divided into two wings. The pack stared at the boy as he approached, feeling the power coming off him. It was addicting and at the same time made the pack feel safe.

Fenrir came up behind his son and smiled as he saw the pack on their knees. "Greetings everyone. I think it is time to introduce you to one of my sons."

The pack murmured to themselves. They didn't know that their alpha had two sons. They had heard about Harry of course but they had no idea that Fenrir had another child. Fenrir held up a hand for quiet and the pack fell silent. "I recently found out that my lost son from a woman I once dearly loved, is in fact alive though I am not sure where he is. His name is Faol Greyback and he was born during my time as an unofficial Death Eater. When I find him I will introduce him to the pack as well. But for the reason I had Remus call you all here. You all remember me speaking about my son Harry? The boy I had with Lily Potter?"

The pack raised their heads and nodded. "Well this," he said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "is Harry Remus Greyback, my son and Remus's godson. He was abandoned by his mother and stepfather at his maternal aunt's but has been taken care of by them. I offered them my protection and they agreed to it. So nobody is to harm them understood?"

"Yes Fenrir," the pack chorused.

"Good. I have good news. News that all werewolves and were-creatures have been waiting for," here his eyes went to Remus and Onyx. Onyx was a were-cat, a cat tiger to be precise, who had joined the Eclipse Pack on December 15, 1977 and was the mate of Remus Lupin. Everyone waited to hear what their alpha would say. "The Crimson Blood has finally returned to the world. May I present my son, my alpha and my king," Fenrir said as he got on his knees in front of his son and bared his throat, "Harry Remus Greyback."

* * *

***Onyx Sapphire was created by ladyivory01 and is Remus's mate.***

**Next Chapter: Harry gets to know Onyx a bit more and he gets two acceptance letters to two different magical schools. **

**Following Chapter: ****A hostile chance meeting between the Potters and Black, Fenrir, Severus, Remus, the Dursleys and Harry in Diagon Alley plus two new members join Harry's pack. ****Will the Olympian Pack (Harry's pack) be able to follow him to school and will the Eclipse Pack follow their king?**


	7. Magical Schools

*See Disclaimer in Chapter One and Key in Chapter One.*

Okay guys I know I promised the confrontation between the Potters and Greybacks/Lupin/Snape/Dursleys but this chapter was ten pages long on Microsoft Word so I decided to put that for the next chapter.

High-on-sugar-Bunny: Yes it is possible to have twins from two different fathers if the woman has sex within the same day.

HeirOftheHowling Wolves and anyone else who is interested: You are welcome to make as many were-creatures as you like. Just PM me or put the details in the review.

Child of Dreams: Daniel is going to be a bully and jerk to those he considers beneath him yes.

There will be bashing of the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Potters and Black in this story for everyone who's interested.

* * *

**Magical Schools**

After Harry was introduced, the members of Eclipse Pack came one-by-one and bared their throats to their king. Once Harry had been introduced personally to all twenty-three members of Fenrir's pack he went over to talk to his godfather and the girl beside him.

"Harry this is my mate, Onyx Sapphire. Onyx this is the alpha's son and our king, Harry Remus Greyback," Remus said. He appeared nervous to the young alpha.

"Harry Greyback," Harry said. "Crimson Blood and ruler of all werewolves and were-creatures but you know that from my father's introduction. So how old are you Oynx?"

"A pleasure to meet you my king," Oynx said as she averted her gaze from Harry. "I'm eleven," she said.

"Remus why are you nervous?" Harry asked looking at his godfather.

"Well…it's due to the age gap between me and my mate," Remus said as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I'm twenty-nine and Onyx is only eleven."

Harry shrugged. "It makes no difference to me. We are not just humans but animals. My wolf wanted to claim my alphess right away and Draco found his mate as well once I'd found all of my pack. There are human cultures where humans marry their mates in their teens or arrange their children to be mates with each other at birth so the age gap between you and Onyx doesn't bother me. Do all were-creatures find their mates young?" Harry asked curiously.

"Majority do but some, like me don't find them until their adult years," Remus said. "Once a mate is found though, the were-creature is extremely protective of their mate for life and mates end up sleeping together from then on. I've got to help Fenrir get the pups ready for bed and help establish a guard for tonight. If you two will excuse me." Remus walked off.

"So you're eleven and my godfather's mate huh?" Harry asked Onyx.

"Yes I am," Onyx said. "Remus is really protective of me and the other wolves recognize that I'm the betess of Eclipse Pack despite my age."

"I see," Harry said. "So what are you exactly? You don't smell wolf to me."

"I'm a were-cat. A cat-tiger to be precise," Onyx said.

"I see. And do all were-creatures transform into their creature bodies or is it just werewolves?"

"I think all do," Onyx said. "I'm not sure to be honest."

Harry frowned. "That's something to look up or ask my familiars then. Where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts. I'm in Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick is the Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House," Onyx said.

"Why are you here instead of with your parents?" Harry asked.

"My parents and three siblings were murdered by people on the light side. They were all were-cats like me. I joined the Eclipse Pack two days later on December 15, 1977."

"I'm sorry to hear that Onyx. You have my condolences for the loss of your family."

"So alpha if it isn't too much to ask why don't you live with Fenrir?"

"Because Britain doesn't allow creatures to have children," Harry said as he felt his canines and claws lengthening at the injustice the humans put on his subjects. "And my mother and stepfather gave me up to my squib aunt and muggle uncle when I was bitten by a rogue werewolf who worked for that half-blood human."

"And how do your mother's relatives treat you alpha?"

"Call me Harry," Harry said. "They treat me very well. I'm glad that they loved me enough to take me in and accepted my being a werewolf though it took some time for my uncle to get used to the idea. When did you meet Remus?"

"When I was six years old. It was the night of the Winter Solstice when I saw Remus near our territory and we knew instantly that we were mates."

"And it doesn't bother you that Remus is fourteen years older than you?" Harry asked curiously.

"No my alpha," Onyx said.

"Well that's certainly different," Harry said.

"Harry we have to get you back to your aunt and uncle," Fenrir said coming over to his son.

"Okay daddy," Harry said. "Nice meeting you Onyx. Take care of my godfather."

"I will Harry," Onyx said as Fenrir and Harry were joined by Remus and the three males walked to the edge of the wards and disapparated back to Privet Drive.

* * *

"So did you and Onyx get along?" Fenrir asked his son.

"Yeah we did. Do all were-creatures turn into their creatures?" Harry asked.

"Yes they do," Fenrir said.

"Though there are some were-creatures who are scared of their creature sides and don't accept their creature as being part of them. That was the way it was with me until your dad knocked some sense into me," Remus said.

"He was poisoned by Wolfsbane for three years," Fenrir said with a growl.

"Why did you take that?" Harry asked as they began walking to Number 4.

"Because I was an idiot and didn't know it was poisonous," Remus said. "I thought it would help me and I was afraid of becoming a monster. Until I met your dad again after breaking off with the Potters and Black, I didn't know that it was hurting me."

Harry shook his head sadly at hearing that his godfather had been poisoned for three years. "We are not monsters. It's the humans who are monsters when they kill our kind and persecute us," Harry growled.

"Little alpha control yourself," Fenrir said seeing his son's claws and sharp canines shining in the moonlight.

Harry took a breath and reversed his claws and canines. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be. You have every right to be angry at the humans since it's your subjects that are being persecuted Crimson Blood," Fenrir said. They reached Number 4 and the two adult werewolves hugged Harry before watching him go inside the house. Then they disapparated back to their territory and the pack went to sleep. They'd send messages to their allies tomorrow that the Crimson Blood had returned and was none other than Fenrir's own son.

* * *

Two years passed and Harry and Dudley were now both eleven years old. Petunia knew that this was the day that they would be getting their acceptance letters to Hogwarts. Not that Harry would be going to Hogwarts. Severus, Fenrir and Remus had come by today and Vernon had taken off work today to celebrate his son and nephew getting into wizarding school. Over the past several years since Fenrir, Remus and Severus had entered the Dursleys' lives; Vernon had grown to accept not only magic, but the fact that his son was a wizard and his wife a squib as well as having his first three wizard friends. Who would have thought that would have ever happened?

As the family and guests were sitting down to breakfast, two barn owls and a Resplendent Quetzal. One of the barn owls landed in front of Dudley and the second barn owl and the Quetzal landed in front of Harry. "That's a bird from Mexico," Remus said looking at the beautiful bird curiously.

"Well you're pretty aren't you?" Harry asked running his finger down the bird's red breast.

The bird squawked. It had a green crest on its head and brilliant jade green feathers with a long tail and red breast.

"Must be your school letters," Severus said. "The owls are likely letters to Hogwarts."

Remus chuckled and the others looked at him. "What's so funny Remus?" Harry asked his godfather.

"I'd love to see the Potters' faces and Dumbledore's when they find out Dudley is on the list with the other first years this year," Remus said. "Can you imagine the face of that meddling human?"

Severus laughed. "I have to say I'll look forward to seeing the look on Dumbledore's face at the Sorting this year."

"Are we going to Gringotts to get our school supplies this year dad?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah we are," Vernon said. "I think we're doing that after breakfast and you two reading your acceptance letters."

"How's Uncle Vernon supposed to go to Diagon Alley if he's a Muggle?" Harry asked the three wizards in the room.

"Muggles can enter Diagon Alley as long as they are accompanied by a squib or witch or wizard," Severus said.

"How do Muggle students afford school?" Dudley asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Severus said. "There used to be a scholarship fund set up when Remus and I were students but I don't think it's been used in years."

"Well open your letters than," Petunia said.

Dudley looked at the address on the envelope.

_Mr. Dudley Dursley_

_The Third Bedroom_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Dudley swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "I want to go to Hogwarts since it's the only school that accepted me. I can keep an eye on the Potters for you Harry."

"Are you sure Dudley? I don't want anything to happen to you at Hogwarts under Dumbledore."

"I'll be fine Harry. Severus will look after me won't you?"

"I will," Severus said. "Though I expect you both to study hard in your classes," Severus said frowning at the two boys. He knew he wouldn't have any trouble with either of them slacking off. Both boys loved to learn everything they could about magic.

"We won't slack off," Harry said and Dudley nodded in agreement.

"It will be difficult being without you Harry."

"I know Duds but we can write each other and we'll see each other for the Christmas, Easter and Summer holidays."

"Yeah that's true," Dudley said. He pulled out the two pieces of parchment and read them out loud.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

"He sure has a lot of titles doesn't he?" Harry asked dryly. "Probably thinks he's Merlin's gift to mankind."

Dear Mr. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. The train leaves from Platform 9 ¾ on September 1 at 11:00 AM sharp.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second parchment was indeed a list of all books and equipment needed for first-year students:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day ware

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should have name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Tremble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Why is that Uncle Severus?" Dudley asked.

"It's for students' own safety," Severus said. "In the past several years a lot of Muggle born students have been accepted at Hogwarts and many first-years haven't been allowed on a broomstick before aside from in the company of their parents. Even though each house only has one day of flying with each other. Gryffindor and Slytherin have flying lessons on the first Thursday of term and then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have flying lessons on the second Thursday of term. First years also aren't allowed on the Quidditch team because it is unsafe and due to their magic not being developed enough."

"What does magic have to do with Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"As we get older our magic develops until it stabilizes at seventeen," Severus said. "That's when we become adults in the wizarding world. At eleven your magic is unstable and that's why Hogwarts starts school at eleven years old along with many other wizarding schools around the world. Sometimes parents will arrange with the goblins to put blocks on their children so that their magic can slowly release so they don't intentionally hurt themselves or others."

"That makes sense," Vernon said thinking about it. "Wouldn't want wizards and witches in training to accidently blow up their house by a bout of accidental magic."

"Harry why not open your letters?" Remus said, realizing that his godson hadn't opened his letters yet.

"Okay Uncle Remus."

He picked up the first envelope that one of the barn owls had left in front of him and read the envelope:

_Mr. Harry Greyback_

_The Fourth Bedroom_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry turned the envelope over and saw a seal of a large letter 'H' with a badger, snake, lion and eagle surrounding it. "The Hogwarts Crest right?" Harry asked.

"It is," Fenrir said. "The badger is Hufflepuff's mascot, the snake is Slytherin's mascot, the lion is Gryffindor's mascot and the eagle is Ravenclaw's mascot."

Harry opened up the envelope and took out the two pieces of parchment. He read the letter out loud.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Greyback,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. The train leaves from Platform 9 ¾ on September 1 at 11:00 AM sharp.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Funny how they don't mention that you're a werewolf," Remus commented scanning the letter.

"Funny how they'd let you gain acceptance to Hogwarts in the first place," Fenrir said. "Think that may be due to Harry being under the guardianship of those humans for the first fifteenth month of his life?"

"Could be," Severus said. "Most parents register their children with Hogwarts here in Britain if they went there as children themselves."

"Where would Harry stay if he went to Hogwarts?" Dudley asked.

"Most likely the Shrieking Shack," Remus said. "It's under a tree called the Whomping Willow on the Hogwarts Grounds. I went there every full moon for my transformations while at school. And sorry for almost biting you Severus," he said sincerely.

"Don't mention it Remus. I got over it and realized that you had nothing to do with what Potter and Black were planning."

"Thanks Severus," Remus said looking relieved. He couldn't say he wouldn't blame Severus for hating him until the ends of time but was glad to have become friends with the Potions Master.

"I'm going to open my second letter," Harry said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh sorry Harry," Dudley said.

_Mr. Harry Greyback_

_The Fourth Bedroom_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry looked at the crest which had a Phoenix and a crossed sword and wand on a jade green background. "Well at least this school is accurate with the address," Harry commented as he opened the envelope.

Everlight Academy of Magic

_Headmistress: Araceli Belmonte_

Dear Mr. Greyback,

You have been granted acceptance at Everlight Academy of Magic here in Oaxaca, Mexico. We have students all around the world here at Everlight Academy of Magic and it is a very selective school. Here at Everlight Academy of Magic we teach a variety of courses as well Spanish and the Magical History of Mexico. Please note that this school only takes the best students who show potential from around the world.

Term begins on September 1. A port key will be sent to you that will take you five miles outside of the school where you will then need to walk into the school as it is hidden by wards. To accept this placement please write a reply and send it back with Rainbow. Once we receive your reply we will send you a list of materials you will need for school. If you accept your placement at the school then you will need to come to Everlight Academy of Magic the last week of August for Orientation and to get settled into your new home.

Should you have any questions, put them with your acceptance letter and a representative from the school will be sent to your address to answer any questions you have.

Sincerely,

Antonio Martinez

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Have any of you heard about Everlight Academy of Magic?" Harry asked.

"I knew someone who went there," Severus said. "I had a pen pal who used to go to school there. But we lost contact with each other. He said he liked the school and it was one of the four wizarding schools in Mexico."

"You should go Harry," Petunia said though she had tears in her eyes. "Since it's the only other magical school you got accepted into then you should go."

"Even if you will be on the other side of the world," Vernon added.

"You'd really allow me to go to this school?" Harry asked.

"Of course. None of us want you going to Hogwarts and we won't deny you the right to becoming the best wizard you can be," Petunia said smiling at her nephew and ruffling his hair.

Harry looked at all the adults who had smiles on their faces and nodded in agreement with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Then he looked at Dudley. "Go ahead Harry," Dudley said. "Uncle Sev said he'd watch out for me and we both know he's a man of his word."

Harry nodded and then he went upstairs to bring down two spare pieces of parchment, a quill and a bottle of indigo ink before penning a note to Professor McGonagall who he knew was head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration Professor in addition to being Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts.

I will not be accepting placement at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Contact me or my family again and you'll regret it human.

Harry R. Greyback

Then he rolled up the letter, and tied it to the owl's leg before the owl hooted and took off through the window. Next he penned a short letter to the Deputy Headmaster at Everlight Academy of Magic.

Dear Deputy Headmaster,

I would be honored to attend Everlight Academy of Magic. I would like to meet with a representative about the school as I know nothing of Mexico or the magical community there and to talk about some things pertaining to me. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Harry R. Greyback

He rolled up the second piece of parchment and tied it to the Resplendent Quetzal. "Can you take this to the Deputy Headmaster?" Harry asked the bird. It let out a squawk and took off after the barn owl. The group ate breakfast and then made the journey to Diagon Alley to get Dudley's school supplies and get Harry a wand.

* * *

**Next Chapter: ****A hostile chance meeting between the Potters and Black, Fenrir, Severus, Remus, the Dursleys and Harry in Diagon Alley plus school shopping for Dudley and a representative from Everlight Academy of Magic comes to visit Harry and our two favorite twins join Harry's pack.**

******Following Chapter: T****he Olympian Pack begins their education and a lost brother/son is discovered. Plus Harry meets some more were-creatures of the area surrounding his new school and Dudley begins his first day at Hogwarts.**


End file.
